Rags to Armor
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Lame title, but my advisors are helping me with that. This is something that RobLebron had requested via PM, and this is rated for a list of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was requested by RobLebron via PM. Please enjoy the first chapter, OOC, and I'm rating this for a list of reasons.**_

An 8-year-old boy, covered in cuts and bruises, walked down the street, looking around with a look of fear crossing his face. Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder, he looked back to see a blonde, blue eyed girl around his age, standing behind him, "Hi," the girl smiled and the boy waved back, "Are you okay?"

"No, my mom and dad left me here," the boy frowned and the girl frowned back, "I don't know where they are…I'm scared and hungry," the boy shook his head and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, my name is Marco Diaz,"

"Star Butterfly," she smiled and took Marco by the hand, "C'mon…I know where we can go and get you some help," Marco looked confused as Star led him past a group of people. They turned down an alley where Star held out a pair of scissors and Marco's eyes widened before he watched the young girl rip a portal open in front of them before leading him through it.

The two stood in the middle of a large foyer and Marco looked around in wonder, "Star!" they looked back and saw two adults walked towards them, a stern look crossing their faces, "Star Butterfly, where have you been?" the woman looked at Marco and narrowed her eyes, "And who is this?"

"Mom, dad, this is Marco," the two adults looked at their daughter and Star smiled, "His mom and dad left him. He said he's scared and hungry…can he stay here with us?"

Her mother sighed and shook her head, "Star darling, you know we're not to allow commoners into the castle, much less allow them to live with us," Star frowned and Marco looked down, "I'm sorry sweetie, but your friend is going to have to…"

"Hold on a second, Moon," she looked down at her husband and he gestured to the young boy in front of them, "Look at him, the lad is obviously frightened, and it doesn't look like he's eaten in weeks. Surely there is something we can do to help this poor boy."

Moon sighed, "River, you know as all as I that the law is absolute. Believe me, I do wish to help the boy, but there is nothing that we can…"

"What if he works for us?" they looked down at their daughter and Star frowned, "What if he works for us. Can he stay then?" The two adults looked at each other before quietly whispering to one another.

They looked down at the two children and Moon sighed, "Very well, he will work here as a servant, and if he can prove himself and rise though the rankings, he may very be a guard one day."

"Um…" the three looked at Marco and he looked up at Star's parents, "If it's okay…I can be Star's servant?" the two looked confused and Marco frowned, "Please…she saved me, and I owe her,"

Moon took a deep breath and nodded, "Very well…you will be my daughter's personal servant. And you can start by cleaning her room," Marco nodded before Star took him by the hand and led him up the stairs to her room, "River, what kind of world do we live in where parents will up and abandon their own child?"

"I don't know Moon pie, but it is lucky that Star found that boy. Who knows what could've happened to him if she didn't."

The two children walked into a bedroom and Star smiled and the boy next to her as he looked around the cluttered room, "Um…so…you know you don't have to…"

"Your parents are letting me stay here as long as I work as your personal servant," Star frowned and Marco slightly smiled, "Thank you for helping me…but where are we?"

"Oh, we're in the Butterfly Castle in a place called Mewni," Marco looked confused and Star smiled, "Don't worry about it Marco. You'll get used to it soon enough,"

"If you say so," Marco sighed and looked around, "I guess I should get started," he began picking up the toys that littered the floor and Star frowned as she watched him work.

Marco finished cleaning the room and took a deep breath before Star walked up behind him and hugged him, "Thanks for cleaning my room, Marco," Marco looked back as he felt his face began to heat up, "Now how about I reward you with something to eat? It looks like you're hungry,"

"Um…okay," Star smiled and took him by the hand before leading him out of the room.

 _ **I know this first chapter is short, but it's the first chapter and I'm talking with my advisors about a few options on this one. As I stated in the opening AN, this is rated for a list of reasons, if you haven't guessed it by this chapter, Marco's parents are going to be extremely unlikeable here, and this is going to be a Starco in the making. I'm surprised I managed to get the first chapter done so soon.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star's Keyblade4114: You think so? Well, I hope you're right my friend.**_

 _ **RobLebron: What? No, I'm not going to make them unlikeable, I'm making Marco's parents unlikeable. Yes, I suppose I can do some of those, as Marco is Star's personal servant, but the serve breakfast, lunch and dinner bit might not happen my friend. But I'll go over with it with my advisors to see what they think.**_

 _ **Entirely Original Name: Thank you. Keep reading my friend.**_

 _ **JJmmmmmlol: Thank you, I suppose, and keep reading.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Days have passed since Star found Marco and he became her personal servant. Star walked into her room and saw Marco cleaning. She smiled as she tackled her personal servant back, landing on top of him and giggled, "Hi Marco,"

"Hello Star, is there something I can do for you?"

"You can stop cleaning my room and play with me," Marco sa up and Star pouted, "Please Marco, you're my servant and you're supposed to listen to me. So stop cleaning and come play with me,"

"But Star, I'm a servant…yes, you saved me from the streets, that's why I asked your parents if I can be your personal servant and…"

"And it's such a lovely day out and you've been working nonstop since you arrive at the castle, boy, that you've more than earned a small break," the two children looked up and saw Star's parents entering the room.

Star stood up and Marco quickly jumped up and bowed in a panic, "I…I'm sorry your majesties, I was cleaning when I tripped and your daughter landed on top of me when she tried to help me and…"

"Don't try to fool us, boy, we saw what happened," Moon said in a stern voice and the two children looked up in fear, "Now, I want you two to go outside and enjoy this nice day,"

"Yes mom," Star smiled and took Marco by the hand before leading him out of the room, "C'mon Marco, you heard my mom. We're going outside," Marco sighed and nodded as he followed the young girl out of the room.

Moon and River looked down the corridor and River looked at his wife, "Do you think he could be the one for our Star?"

"River, they're eight, they're at the age where they think the opposite sex is gross, and besides, he's her servant, nothing more,"

"Come now, Moon pie, the lad was willing to lie to us to protect Star, and he's going to be knighted one day," Moon hummed and nodded as the two of them continued to stare down the corridor.

The young children walked through the garden, when Star pulled on Marco's arm, pulling him onto the grassy plains. Star laid back and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I want to watch the clouds go by with my new friend," Marco sighed and laid down beside her as the two of them looked up at the sky.

Marco took a deep breath and looked at the young princess, "Hey Star?" Star looked at him in confusion and Marco frowned, "Why did you help me? You could've left me to die, but instead you've helped me, brought me here and even asked your parents to allow me to live with you,"

"Well I'm going to be queen one day and my mom always said that the queen is for the people, and so I helped you," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star sighed, "I know we don't know each other that well, but I wasn't going to let you suffer like that. I wouldn't have felt right," she smiled and sat up, "But let's not worry about that now, let's play some tag. Tag, you're it," she stood up and began running from him and Marco stood up and followed her as the two of them laughed.

Star and Marco ran through the garden before Star tripped on an exposed root and fell forward. Marco's eyes widened before he leaned forward and grabbed Star by the hand before the two of them fell forward and landing next to some of the rose bushes. The two sat up and Marco looked at Star and frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Star groaned and rubbed the back of her head, "Maybe we shouldn't play tag right now." Marco nodded before he began picking flowers, "Marco? What are you doing?" Marco ignored her and continued to pick flowers and Star stared at him in confusion.

Marco looked at Star and smiled as he place a crown of flowers on top of her head, "There," Star's eyes widened as her cheek began to glow, "I've seen some other kids on earth do that, so I decided to give the princess a crown of flowers and…" before he could finish, Star tackled him back into a hug and Marco hugged her back.

A guard making their round through the garden spotted the two children sleeping next to the bushes in each other's arms, "What in the hell are you two doing out here?" the guard looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, "A storm's approaching fast," the guard picked the two children up and began walked back to the castle, "I better get you two inside before the queen has my head on a silver platter."

 _ **Wow, I got this chapter done a lot sooner than I had expected. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Right. Yes, there are some genuine connections between the two. They'll be introduced, don't worry.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: While you are right that people tend to mature at different paces, I'm going on my own experience, and I wasn't attracted to the opposite sex until I was elven. I'm not sure, I'll have to write RobLebron as this is his idea and I'm going off with what he gave me and my advisors.**_

 _ **Shining Light50: Right.**_

 _ **JJmmmmmlol: Yes, I suppose it was. I'm actually going to move ahead of the story for…reasons my advisors refuse to tell me.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star opened her blue eyes and a wide smile formed across her lips. She sat up and stretched as she looked around and spotted Marco cleaning the room, "Morning Marco," Marco smiled as Star jumped up and ran over to Marco, "So, is there anything you want to say to me today? Anything important?"

Marco smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Happy fourteenth birthday Star, and congratulations on getting the wand," he turned and walked out of the room, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to," Star frowned as she watched Marco walk out of the room and closed the door behind him.

She sighed and shook her head, "Okay, it's just Marco. I mean he did wish me a happy birthday and everything, so I guess I can't complain." She looked up at her closet and saw a lightly blue dress hanging on the handle, "And it looks like he got my dress ready for the day," she walked over and picked the dress up.

Marco walked into a bakery and over to several bakers and sighed, "So is it ready?"

"You know kid, you could've given us a little more time when you…"

"You had one whole day and night, I've given you plenty of time," Marco groaned and shook his head, "Look, please…just get this cake done. I have the feeling she thinks I've forgotten her birthday and I don't know how long I can keep this up," the bakers sighed and nodded before Marco turned and walked out of the bakery.

Star raced down the staircase and up to her parents with a wide grin crossing her lips. She reached for the wand when her mother stopped her, "Now Star, this wand is a big responsibility and should be treated with respect," Star reached for the wand again and Moon stopped her daughter once again, "It is not a toy and it could be very dangerous if it falls into the wrong-" before Moon could finish, Star grabbed the wand from her mother and held it up as it transformed before their very eyes.

Star stared at the wand with wide eyes before smiling, "Don't worry mom, I can handle this," she turned and raced out of the castle and her parents looked at one another before walking up the staircase.

Star roamed the streets of Mewni, waving her wand and smiling as screams of terror filled the air. She stopped and looked back. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw buildings burning to the ground. She looked down at her wand before slowly backing away from the burning buildings.

Star walked through the gates of the castle and saw her parents waiting by the main doors of the castles with stern looks crossing their faces. Her eyes widened as she walked over to them and pouted, "Mom, dad, I'm so, so sorry I messed up, please, you can't send me to Saint Olga's for Wayward Princesses, I won't survive and-"

"Star, we're not sending you to Saint Olga's," Star calmed down and looked up at her parents in confusion as her mother as Moon looked down at her with a stern look, "But, this won't go unpunished. You are to stay in your room for the rest of the day,"

"What?"

"Or would you prefer we send you to Saint Olga's," Moon narrowed her eyes and Star frowned as she walked past her parents and up the staircase to her room.

Star sat on her bed with her shoulders slumped over and her head hung down as tears silently slid down her face. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Marco, carrying a covered tray, walk into the room, "And where have you been?" Marco ignored her and set the tray down on the vanity dresser, "Marco, as my servant, I demand you answer me! Where were you?"

"I had to get something from the market, and if I had told you, it would ruin the surprise," Star looked confused as Marco uncovered the tray, revealing a three-layer cake under the silver dome, "Happy Birthday, Star," Star looked at him with tearstains on her cheeks and Marco arched a brow, "Hey, why are you crying on your birthday? We should be celebrating,"

"My mom and dad grounded me for a little accident involving the wand. It was either this or go to Saint Olga's," Star dried her eyes before standing up and walked over to Marco and hugged him, "Thanks for the cake Marco, it looks delicious,"

"And that's not all," Star broke from the hug and looked up at him in confusion as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, neatly wrapped box, "Don't think your parents are the only ones that were going to give you a gift. Happy birthday," Star took the box from Marco and slowly unwrapped it.

Opening the box, she pulled out a silver chain with three puppy charms attached to it, "You've always said you love puppies, and I didn't know if I was allowed to get you a real one, so I want to the jewelers and had this specially made for you." Star looked up and Marco smiled, "I hope you like it,"

"I love it, thanks Marco," she hugged him again before breaking from the hug and handed him the chain, "Do you mind?" Marco took the chain and Star held her hair up before Marco put the chain around her neck and clasped the two ends together. Star turned back around and hugged Marco once again.

The two heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Star's parents walking into the room. Marco broke from the hug and quickly bowed in a panic, "Your majesties, good morning. I was just seeing if Princess Star needed any-"

"We've told you countless times, Marco, don't try to lie to us. We've seen what was going on," River said and Marco swallowed hard. Moon and River looked at their daughter as they walked further into the room, "Star, your mother and I have been talking, and we believe it'll be best if you went to a safer dimension to train, a place called earth,"

Marco's eyes widened and Star frowned, "Um…earth? But…Marco is my personal servant and he really won't answer to anyone else and-"

"You won't be going alone, dear, you'll be going with your personal knight," Moon said and the two teenagers looked confused before Moon looked at Marco, "Marco, dear boy, I want you to kneel," Marco stared at her before kneeling down in front of them and Star's parents looked down at him, "Marco, by the powers invested into me, by the kingdom of Mewni, I hereby knight you, Sir Marco the brave. Now rise,"

Marco stood up and the two teenagers looked at Star's parents in disbelief, "Your majesties, I wasn't even a squire, why would you knight me just like that?"

"Marco, my boy, you've been Star's servant for the past six years, you've been caring for her while she was sick and you've been there to comfort her when she needed it, we figured it'll be best if you were knighted as her personal knight and keep her safe on your travels to earth," River explained.

The two slowly nodded and Moon and River turned to walk out of the room, "We'll leave you two to get ready. A carriage will be ready in an hour,"

"Um…okay, mom," Star smiled and looked at Marco, "Marco, I know you're not my servant anymore, but can you pack my trunk, please?" Marco looked at her and Star's parents looked back as Star lightly laughed, "I'm kidding, I can do it my-"

"I'll be delighted," Marco smiled and Star's parents nodded before walking out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Marco began packing Star's trunk with a look of annoyance crossing his face, "Marco, I was serious when I said I was joking. I can do it myself and you can go pack your belongings so this way-"

"It's not that, Star. We're going to earth, a place I don't want to go back to." Star frowned and Marco sighed as he shook his head, "It's been six years, I know, but I was hoping we'd stay on Mewni and not have to see earth ever again. What if we go to that place? We can very well run into them and-"

"We'll worry about that if and when the time comes," Star sighed and walked up to him, "You know, you never did tell me the whole story. Whenever I asked you about it, you'd ignore me and continue serving me, making my meals, cleaning my room," Marco frowned and Star held his hand, "Maybe you can tell me now. What exactly happened between you and your parents? Why would they leave their 8-year-old son wandering the streets like that?"

"Are you sure you want to know? Because I only know so little to the story, but I can tell you what I can remember," Star nodded and Marco took a deep breath, "For as long as I can recall, my parents fought, constantly. A few days before I was abandoned in the streets, I overheard them arguing with one another again. As it turns out, I was a drunken mistake. The end result of a one-night stand and my parents blamed each other for this until they realized that it'll be easier if…if-"

"You don't have to continue…I get it," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "I guess…everyone has their secrets, huh?" Marco nodded before he continued to pack Star's trunk, "So…what will happen if we do run into your parents? What then?"

"I'll lie about my name, but I wouldn't recognize them if I tripped over them, so it might be difficult." He looked back at Star and slightly smiled, "And thanks…you didn't have to keep my secret. You could've told your parents and-"

"And what? Have mom and dad scold me for leaving Mewni? Marco, not only did I not tell my parents your secret because it's not my place to tell, but also my parents would scold me and send you back and who knows what kind of abuse you'll have to endure." Star hugged him and frowned, "We'll take this secret to our graves. We wouldn't want to get in trouble and have my parents separate us,"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "No, I suppose we wouldn't want that, now would we." Star softly smiled and shook her head, "Well…we better finish with your trunk," Star nodded as Marco continued to pack her trunk.

Star and Marco sat in the carriage with Star's parents sitting across from them as the carriage began moving forward. Star looked out towards the castle and frowned before Marco rubbed her back. Star looked back in confusion and Marco slightly smiled, "We'll be back before you know it. We'll go to earth during your training, you'll get better at the wand and we'll be able to return to Mewni,"

"Right," Star smiled and took a deep breath, "And it's not going to be that bad. I mean you're going to be with me," Marco nodded as the carriage pulled through the dimensional portal.

The carriage was parked outside of an educational building while the Butterfly family and Marco stood in front of a short, plump man behind a desk, "So, you say you're from another dimension, huh?" the man questioned as the lights began flickering.

Moon, River and the man looked back to see Star playing with the light switch. She looked up and smiled, "And you said that there was no magic on earth,"

Marco leaned closer to her and whispered, "It's not magic Star, it's a little something called electricity. You might want to stop before you get into more trouble," Star frowned and stepped away from the light switch and the two walked up to her parents.

The man sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but this place isn't for them," River held out a chest and opened it, revealing gold coins and jewels. The man's eyes widened and he chuckled, "As I said, they are going to love it here!"

"Just one thing," Moon said and stood between Star and Marco, "Marco is Star's personal guard, they must not be separated under any circumstances,"

"Heh, well, I suppose we'll find a host family that'll take two exchange students in without a problem," Moon and River nodded before leading the two teenagers out of the office while the man picked his phone up and began dialing several numbers.

Moon and River stared at the two teenagers and Moon sighed, "Star, remember you're here to train, not goof off, and Marco, please take care of Star while you two are here."

"Of course, your majesty," Marco nodded as the two of them watched Star's parents climb into the carriage and the carriage began moving away. Marco looked at Star and sighed, "Well Star, are you ready for our adventures on earth?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Star smiled and hugged him tightly, "And thanks again…for the cake and the necklace,"

"I have one more thing instore, but for now we better find our way around this place and then see who we'll be staying with during our time here." Star looked at the newly appointed knight in confusion before nodded and the two of them walked back towards the school together.

 _ **Okay, I'm pretty sure everyone can guess who the host family is. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, I know, and that's why I wrote it like that. He's going to be fine though, he has Star by his side.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yeah, he's dreading the inevitable of meeting those who once abandoned him.**_

 _ **Ravangel: Good to hear, my friend, and yes, they are going to be the host family.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Star and Marco walked down the street as the sun began to set. Star smiled as she looked down at hers and Marco's schedules, "Isn't this great Marco? We're in the same classes, we're locker neighbors and we're going to be living together,"

Marco smiled and shook his head, "Well Star, your parents did say that I am your personal guard and that we aren't to be separate under any circumstances, so I knew we were going to be in the same classes and everything else." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "Okay, let's see where we'll be living while on this godforsaken rock." Star frowned while Marco continued to look down at the paper and hummed as he rubbed his chin.

The two turned the corner and walked down the street before stopping in front of a house with the outside decorated with cacti. Marco's eyes widened and Star looked at him in confusion, "Are you okay?" Marco looked at her and Star frowned as she leaned closer to him, "Are you okay, Marco?"

"Um…it's nothing, just…just some thinking to myself," Star frowned and Marco smiled, "Well let's go see who we're staying with," Star nodded and the two of them walked up to the house and Marco knocked on the door.

The door opened and a married couple stepped out and looked at the two and the woman smiled, "So, you two are the new exchange students that will be living with us?" the two nodded and the woman leaned closer to her husband, "My name is Angie and this is my husband Rafael Diaz, and we're so happy to have you two here," Marco's eyes widened and Angie arched a brow, "Are you okay, boy?"

"Um…yeah, just fine,"

Star looked at him in confusion before looking up at the two and smiling, "I'm Star Butterfly and this is my personal knight and best friend, Marco," the two looked at Marco in shock and Star arched a brow, "Is everything okay?"

"Um…yes, everything is fine," Rafael answered before he and Angie stepped aside, "Please, come in," the two teenagers stepped through the door and sat down on the chairs in the living room and the two adults sat across from them.

The living room fell silent while Angie and Rafael stared intently at Marco. Marco looked at them and narrowed his eyes, "You know, on Mewni, it's considered rude to stare at others like this,"

"We didn't catch your last name, Marco, what was it?

"You didn't catch it because Star never told you, and she won't tell you out of the respect that it's my job to tell you," Marco shook his head and sighed, "Honestly Mrs. Diaz, do you really think the girl I'm in charge of protecting will tell you everything?"

"Now see here boy, you will treat us with respect while you are living under our roof." Rafael stood up and stared at Marco and Marco looked up, unamused.

Star frowned and leaned closer to Marco and whispered, "Marco…what's wrong? I've never seen you act this way, not even towards the guards who used to push you around." Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "I don't like this side of you. Please talk to me. I can try to help you." Marco sighed, "I know you don't want to be on earth, but-"

Marco stood up and glared at the two and Star frowned, "Answer me this. Six years ago a small boy was abandoned by his family because they never wanted him. What would you have accomplished if the small child had died? Or better question, what would have happened if he was rescued and returned years later?" Angie and Rafael stared at him in shock and Star's eyes widened as she slowly looked towards the two adults, "If you didn't want to have the kid, you could've put him up for adoption or-"

"So…you're still alive," Angie frowned and shook her head before looked at Marco with a look of anger behind her eyes, "If we had put you up for adoption, the problem would be simple, you'll still be alive. I wanted to actually abort you," Marco growled and Star looked at them in confusion, "The problem with that is the doctor told me that if I were to go through with the abortion, my life would've been at risk as well."

Marco's fists tightened and Rafael glared at him before looking at Star and then back at their estranged son, "And where have you been all this time? Raping this poor girl and-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm her personal guard, I protect her from the dangers that threaten her!" Star jumped in fear and Marco growled, "I need to get some fresh air, I'm going for a walk," he turned and walked out of the house and Star soon followed after.

Marco walked down the street with a look of anger dancing behind his eyes, "So…they wanted to abort me? It's nice to know they care,"

"Marco," he stopped and looked back to see Star running up to him. He sighed and shook his head as he crossed his arms, waiting for the blonde princess to catch up.

As Star passed a dark alley, she fell back and grunted as she landed on the cold concrete. She looked up and saw a husky man standing above her and the smell of alcohol assaulted her nostrils, "Hey, you're a pretty young thing. Where have you been all my-" before the man could finish, he felt a sheering pain pierce his side.

Marco walked past the man and helped Star up before glaring back at the man with narrowed eyes, "Have fun bleeding out, you sick bastard," the man panted as the two teenagers walked past him and continued to walk down the street.

The two stopped at a corner and Star looked up, "Marco, what-"

"Why did you follow me!" Star flinched and Marco looked back, "We have no idea what dangers lie around on earth! What would've happened if that bastard had gotten closer to you! What if you didn't have your wand!"

"Because I was worried about you, you stupid jerk!" Marco's eyes widened as tears slid down Star's cheeks, "I was worried something was wrong and I decided to follow you!" she tightly hugged him and cried into his chest, "I wanted to make sure my best friend was all right, and how does he thank me? He yells at me!"

Marco frowned and hugged her back, lightly rubbing her back, "I'm sorry Star, I didn't mean it, but as your personal knight and best friend, it's my job to make sure you stay safe," she looked up and Marco dried her eyes and slightly smiled, "I wasn't kidding when I said you shouldn't be crying on your birthday, that we should celebrate," Star tightly hugged him again and Marco lightly chuckled, "Hey, it's okay Star. Don't forget, I have one last surprise for you, and I don't think it'll be a good idea to give it to you while you're crying."

Star softly smiled before looked up with a confused look, "Marco?" Marco hummed in confusion, "What did…Mr. Diaz mean when he asked if you were raping me and why did you react that way?"

"It means I was taking advantage of you, and you and I both know that's not true, but if anyone dares to assume that I'll do that to you, then…when I guess I have a right to react like that."

"Yeah, I remember how you nearly killed Tom for reaching up my dress," Star sighed and shook her head, "And I'm still grateful for that too. Tom was too demanding and too controlling." Marco frowned and nodded before the sound of hooves clapping against the street caught their attention.

They looked up and Star's eyes widened, "Is that a winged Warnicorn?"

Marco chuckled and moved away from Star and stood next to the winged horse, "Princess Butterfly, this Waricorn is yours for the remainder of your birthday." Star slowly walked up to the horse and stroked its mane, "Shall we go for a ride and explore the city from the sky?" Star widely grinned before mounding the Waricorn and grabbed Marco by the wrist and pulled him up. Star smiled as the winged horse spread its wings before lifting off from the ground.

Star and Marco looked down at the city below as the night air blew past them. Star leaned back and nuzzled closer to Marco and Marco wrapped an arm around her and smirked, "Are you enjoying this gift?" Star hummed and nodded as the two of them continued to enjoy the sight of the city below.

The Waricorn landed in front of the Diaz house and the two teenagers jumped off the winged horse before it flew away and Star and Marco walked up to the house. Slowly opening the front door, the two poked their heads in and looked around the darkened living room. They sighed and quietly walked inside and carefully closed the door behind them and walked up the stairs.

Star looked at Marco and smiled before grabbing him by the hand and led him towards the room she was staying in, "Star? What are you doing? They'll kill us if-"

"You heard my mom, Marco. We're not to be separated under any circumstances," Star smiled and hugged his arm, "And besides, I don't want to leave my best bestie alone in a house where the occupants wanted to kill him," Star pulled him into the room and closed the door behind them.

Star and Marco laid on the bed in the dark room as they listened to the nightly sounds outside of the window. Star yawned before nuzzling closer to Marco and rested her head on his chest, "Your parents are going to kill me when they hear about this."

"Don't be silly, Marco, my parents know you've kept me company during the nights, especially during the cold months while we were on Mewni, I'm sure they won't mind if we shared a bed while we're on earth." Marco sighed and Star smiled, nuzzling even closer the her personally assigned knight, "Now we better get to sleep. We wouldn't want to fall asleep in school tomorrow, right?"

"Right," Marco chuckled and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "So…be honest, what was the best gift you received today?" Star looked up in confusion and Marco smiled, "I just want to know, and be honest,"

"The necklace," Marco arched a brow and Star smiled, "I knew I was going to receive the wand today, but I didn't expect you to go out and get me a cake, buy me a necklace and rent a Waricorn for the evening, but you did, and I'd have to say the necklace is probably the best gift," Marco hummed and continued to rub her back, "Marco…it's your turn to be honest. What did…Mrs. Diaz mean what she said she wanted to abort you and why did you look so hurt?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm not sure about the whole concept of the term, but I do know it means a pregnant woman sees a doctor and the doctor…terminates the baby's unborn life," Star's eyes widened as she tightly hugged her best friend, "Hey, it didn't happen, so you don't need to hold onto me like our lives depended on it," Star pouted and looked down, "Are you ready for bed?" Star hummed and nodded as Marco kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, me too. Goodnight Star,"

"Goodnight Marco, thanks for the…amazing birthday," Star yawned before the two of them slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **Okay, a small insight of Marco's life before Mewni. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Starcofan09: Thank you. That's what it's going to be focusing on.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, I know, and that's how it's probably going to stay.**_

 _ **3xplicit: Thank you and good to know. I hope you keep reading. There will be lemons, but it won't focus much on the lemons.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: I could see anyone doing this when they learned that someone was supposed to die before having a chance to live, but you are right, Star will do that because Marco is her best friend.**_

 _ **Or-lan-do626: Yes, I was not kidding when I said they were going to be unlikeable.**_

 _ **Majinbuu7985: Thank you my friend. Yes, a sword. Funny you should mention the Blood Moon Ball, I'm actually talking to RobLebron and he suggested something involving that as well, but we're still discussing it.**_

 _ **CaptainPaper: Um…okay? Right…I suppose?**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco sat in the living room as Angie and Rafael walked out of the house, ignoring the two teenagers. Marco looked up as the sound of an engine starting up could be heard and he saw a pair of headlights pull out of the drive and down the street. He sighed and shook his head, "Well…they're gone for the night,"

"Good," Marco looked at Star and Star frowned, "I know they're supposed to be our family while we're on earth, but people who can do that to their own child…Marco I'm sorry, but your parents are horrible people,"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Sorry? Why are you apologizing for telling the truth? I knew they were rotten people," the two laughed before a knock at the door caught their attention. They stopped laughing and looked at each other before Marco stood up and walked over to the door.

Opening the door, his eyes widened when he saw a disembodied unicorn head floating in front of him, "You!" they shouted in unison, "What the hell are you doing here Pony Head?"

"I can ask you the same thing, Mr. Servant!"

Star walked up behind Marco and her eyes widened, "Pony Head," she pushed past Marco and hugged the floating unicorn head, "It's so good to see you again. I missed you, but I guess you're not living with your aunt and uncle anymore."

"What?"

"Oh, Marco said you moved with your aunt and uncle a few years ago. I was upset, but he was there to-"

"Hold on, B-fly," Pony Head interrupted her and Star looked at her in confusion, "First of all, I didn't move, I was sent to Saint O's and it was thanks to your personal man servant,"

"I'm a knight now, thank you very much, and you're lying. Why would I have anyone sent to Saint Olga's?"

Star smiled and took Marco by the hand, "Marco's right, Pony Head, he'll never have anyone sent to-" Pony Head pressed her horn against Marco's throat and Star's eyes widened, "Pony Head, I don't think that's a-"

"You better tell her the truth, or so help me, I'll turn you into shish kabob," Pony Head warned and Marco narrowed his eyes, "One…two…th-"

"She speaks the truth," Marco sighed and Star looked up at him in disbelief, "I saw her as a troublemaker more than a friend to you, so I asked her parents to send her to that reform school to learn some manners and from the looks of it, she didn't,"

"Marco…how could you?" Star frowned and moved away from him, "Not only did you have Pony Head's parents send her to Saint Olga's, but you lied to me about it," Marco frowned and looked away.

"Oh forget about him, girl, check it," Pony Head stuck her tongue out the they saw a pair of dimensional scissors resting on top of it. Star smiled as Pony Head ripped a portal open, "Let's go to the Bounce Lounge,"

"Yeah," Star looked up at Marco with narrowed eyes, "You, stay here, that's an order,"

"Star, I'm your personal guard, I don't think your parents would-"

"I don't care Marco, you lied to me! Why would you think I'd invite you to the Bounce Lounge!" Marco frowned as Star stepped away from him, "I don't care if it's your job, you're my personal guard and that means you have to listen to me, and I say you're not coming with us." Marco frowned as he watched the two princesses step through the portal before it closed behind them.

Marco sighed and shook his head and got ready to go back inside before he heard a portal being torn open. He looked up and saw several hooded figures stepping out of a portal. The hooded figures looked at Marco and the one in the middle pointed at him, "You, have you seen Princess Lilacia Pony Head?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "She went to the Bounce Lounge, and you're going to take me with you,"

"And why would we do that?"

"Because, Princess Star Butterfly is there as well and as her personal guard, I have to make sure she doesn't get caught in the crossfire, now open a damn portal and let's go!" the figures stared at him and Marco narrowed his eyes, "I've killed a drunk, I'm not afraid of destroying a couple of robots!" the figures jumped back slightly before opening a portal and Marco ran through it first before the robots followed him.

Star and Pony Head, along with several other patrons danced as music poured from the speakers and strobe lights flashed. Star felt someone grab her by the wrist and pulled her away from Pony Head. She looked up and saw Marco staring back at her, "Marco?" she snatched her hand away and narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that you're not coming!"

"Yeah, and guess what, Pony Head has to go back to Saint Olga's and I'm taking you back to back to the house!" Star's eyes widened as she looked back at Pony Head and saw guards surrounding her.

Star held her wand out and narrowed her eyes, "Rainbow Fist Punch!" a multi-colored fist flew out of the wand and towards the guards, only to be stopped by Marco's sword. Star looked at him and shouted, "What are you doing Marco! They're going to take Pony Head to Saint Olga's and-"

"And I need to get you home before your parents call and realize you're gone!"

"And what? Are you going to tell them that I left earth? Idiot, if you tell them that, I'll tell them you've abandoned your duties and ask them to leave you on earth!"

"I'm only trying to look out for you! I'm trying to keep you out of Saint Olga's!" the two stared at each other, "Why do you think I've done everything I can to keep you out of trouble? It's because you saved my life and I owe everything to you! You didn't have to, I know, but Im' grateful that you did and that's why I won't let you get into situation that'll possibly get you in trouble! That's why I nearly ripped Tom apart!"

Star frowned and Marco groaned, "You can hate me for the rest of our lives! You can blast me to kingdom come, oblivion, whatever, but until the day I die I'm not going to stand aside and let you get into trouble and possibly sent to Saint Olga's!" Star looked down and Marco sighed and held his sword out, "So go ahead, blast me to oblivion! But I'm also qualified to defend myself!"

Star looked up and opened her mouth before the two of them heard Pony Head shout out, "B-fly!" they looked back and saw the guards surrounding her as she tried to fight them off, "Catch!" she spat out the dimensional scissors and Star caught them, "Don't forget me, girl!" the guards began leading her away and Star frowned as she looked down at the scissors.

The guards stepped through a portal and the two looked at each other and Marco sighed, "Okay, now you have another option, you can go back to earth and leave me here to-" Star threw her arms around Marco neck and lightly cried into his shoulder. Marco frowned and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey…don't cry, you know I can't stand seeing you cry." He broke from the hug and slightly smiled, "C'mon, why don't we go back to earth and have our own little party there. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are gone for the night, I'm sure we can find something to do," Star bit her lip as she nodded and tears continued to fall from her eyes and Marco dried them, "I think that's enough crying, Star. You're going to drown yourself,"

"Thanks Marco," she hugged him again and gave a sad smile. She looked up and frowned, "Were…were you really going to fight me?"

Marco frowned and pulled her back into a hug, "No, if you had held your wand up and it started glowing, I would've dropped my weapon and allow you to attack me. I can never bring myself to harm you in any way, no matter what," he broke from the hug once again and sighed, "I'm sorry Pony Head went back to Saint Olga's, I'm sorry I was the reason she was sent there in the first place, and I wasn't joking. If you hate me for the rest of our lives, I'd understand, but I'm not going to stand aside and let you get into trouble and possibly sent to Saint Olga's,"

"Marco…I…I'm sorry," Marco arched a brow and Star looked down, "I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, but you lying to me…I just…I wasn't thinking,"

"Star…it's okay, you were angry and that's normal. I can't hold it against you, I know you were upset that I lied to you and that's fine," Marco smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Let's get back to the house, I'll make us something to eat and we'll try to calm ourselves down," Star nodded before opening a portal and the two of them stepped through it.

The two sat in the living room, two empty plates on the coffee table in front of them and the glow from the TV being the only source of light in the room. Star looked up at Marco and frowned before leaning closer to him and rested up against him. Marco looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "Are you okay, Star?"

"I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around his torso and laid out on the couch as she nuzzled closer to him, "I'm sorry," Star repeated over and over again.

Marco frowned and wrapped an arm around her and held her close, "It's okay Star, we've had a little fight. That's not a big deal, I just shouldn't have lied to you like that and I shouldn't have threatened to attack you back at the Bounce Lounge like that. I should be the one who's sorry,"

"Marco," Marco hummed in confusion as Star looked up and lightly pouted, "Can we cuddle tonight? Like we used to when you were my servant and I was sick?"

"Don't we do that already?" Star's eyes widened and she continued to pout. He sighed and slightly smiled as he rubbed her back, "But hey, I guess we haven't cuddle in a while…sure, we can do that tonight Star," Star smiled and laid back down, "Did…did you mean it? When you said you were going to have your parents leave me here?"

"No," Star looked down and frowned, "I told you I didn't mean anything I said, I was just upset you'd lie to me. We're best friends Marco, we're a team, we've been a team since we were eight and you lying to me…that really hurt," she hugged him and nuzzled closer to him, "I would never leave you here alone. Your parents-"

"They're not my parents, they gave up that right the day they abandoned me," Star looked up and Marco slightly smirked, "And thanks…I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't have met you and you haven't had saved my life that day."

"Don't mention it, Marco, I told you, I'm going to be queen one day and my mom told me that a queen is for the people," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "And thanks for taking care of me for the past six years," Marco chuckled and nodded as he rubbed her back and the two of them continued to watch TV.

 _ **Pony Head was introduced and her relationship with Marco is…somewhat difficult. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Starcofan09: Thank you. Yes, it is going to bite him in the butt, but that's the price you have to pay, right?**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Well he was trying to keep her out of trouble. So while it is shady, his heart was in the right place.**_

 _ **CaptainPaper: Oh, thank you for clearing that, my friend. No, I need Marco's parents in this story for number of reasons.**_

 _ **Majinbuu7985: While I do agree with your anguish levels, you cannot get mad at the writers. My friend it will end with Starco being pure canon, but you have to hold on to even the tiniest amount of hope.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: All money is on Starco, my friend, all money is on Starco. And for all those naysayers, there is a fourth season, so do not give up hope, just because the third season is focused mainly on Star.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco, along with several other students sat in their classroom when the door opened and a three-eyed demon stepped inside. The demon stopped in front of Star and smiled, "Hey Star, I'm here to invite you to the Blood Moon Ball," Marco's eyes narrowed as Star stood up and began pushing the demon out of the classroom and Marco followed.

Star pushed the demon towards a carriage and shook her head, "No, no, no. No way, Tom, I am not going to a ball with you," she pushed him into the carriage and crossed her arms, "Now take your fire, your carriage and your dead horse and get out of here,"

"Wait…I'm dead?" the skeletal horse questioned and Star sighed before walking away.

Tom chucked before standing up and Star began levitating towards him, "Oh, c'mon Starship, it's the Blood Moon Ball, and it only comes along once every six hundred and sixty-seven years."

Star jumped out of Tom's arms and grunted, "We broke up, period,"

Tom smirked and got ready to say something when they heard Marco shout, "Is this bastard giving you a hard time, Star!" they looked back and saw Marco walked up to them, reaching for his weapon, "What do you think you're doing here, Lucitor? If you're going to harass Star then I'm obligated to-"

"Oh, no, no, no, I wouldn't want to fight her servant and-"

"He's my guard," Star corrected and took a deep breath, "And why should I trust you Tom? You weren't exactly great boyfriend material when we were dating,"

"And I want to make it up to you, by inviting you to the Blood Moon Ball," he looked at Marco and smiled, "Without your guard, of course, we wouldn't want a bloodbath at the ball," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bell and hammer before handing it to Star, "Just ring that bell if you want to come to the underworld and your ride will be there to pick you up," he climbed into the carriage before it vanished behind a wall of fire and Star looked down at the small bell in her hand.

The school day ended and the students left the educational building and walked in separate directions. Marco looked at Star and arched a brow as she looked down at the bell, "You're not seriously thinking about going, are you?" Star looked up in confusion, "Star, guys like Tom don't change, and I don't think it's a good idea to trust him,"

"Don't worry Marco," they turned and walked down the drive to the Diaz house and opened the front door before stepping inside and walked up the stairs, "I'll be fine. I have my wand, and it might be fun," the two walked into Star's room, where she picked out a red dress and looked at Marco with a smile, "I'm going to get dressed. No peaking," Marco sighed and turned his back as Star stepped behind her mirror.

"I know you have the wand, Star, but that doesn't mean anything. Tom is a conniving bastard who will use any dirty underhanded trick to get what he wants,"

"Marco, you need to learn to chill and not take you job as my guard so serious. I'll be fine," she held her wand up and a wave a magic shot upward, causing her to scream.

Marco looked back slightly and arched a brow, "Are you okay back there?"

"Yeah, totally, totally, totally…just…just got to stop using magic on…on my face," she shook her head before slipping on a pair of knee-high white boots before stepping out from behind the mirror, "Well…what do you think?"

Marco looked back and his eyes widened. Star stood in front of him in the red dress, knee-high white book and her hair up in a loose bun, "You look…stunning,"

"Thanks Marco," Star smiled before ringing the bed and the two looked up to see a demon drawn carriage outside of the window. Star climbed into the carriage and Marco sighed and began walking towards the carriage, "Maybe I should go with you. Just to make sure he doesn't try-"

Star kicked him back and smiled, "Don't be crazy Marco, Tom said he doesn't want you there. Don't worry, I told you I'll be fine," Star punched the top of the carriage and laughed, "Let's get this show on the road!" Marco frowned as he watched the doors close and the carriage began to descend.

Marco sighed as he sat in Star's room wearing a dark suit and a red sombrero, listening to music while eating corn chips. He frowned and shook his head, "Yeah, this is the best party ever,"

"Blood Moon tonight," he shot up and looked around the room, reaching for his weapon. He looked out onto the balcony and shook his head before sitting back down, "The moon of lovers," he stood up again and looked around before spotting the bell resting on the small table.

Star stood by the punch bowl and looked down with a smile, "C'mon Henry, you can do it," she laughed when she saw a skeletal fish jump out of the punch bowl before diving back in, "Oh, that's Henry." She laughed and the monsters rolled their eyes and stepped away from her.

Tom walked up to Star as the sound of someone tapping on a microphone filled the air. Everyone looked up as a demon spoke, "Good evening. In a few moments, the light of the Blood Moon will shine through that ruby, shining down on two lucky souls, binding them together forever,"

Music began playing and Tom groaned, "No, that's the wrong song. This is going to ruin everything," he looked at Star and held his hand up, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," He turned and walked away from her and Star began walking around.

Star looked up before she felt someone grab her by the hand and pulled her back and she came face-to-face with a being behind a skull mask before the light of the Blood Moon shined down on them and the person began dancing around with Star and Star slightly smiled.

"Star,"

Star softly smiled, "How did you know my name?"

"It's me, Marco,"

Marco lifted up the mask and Star's eyes widened, "Marco, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home. Tom didn't want you here."

"Star, it's my job to stand by your side. I've told you countless times that I have to keep you out of trouble, and going to a dance with your ex-boyfriend isn't exactly a good idea and-" before he could finish, Tom pushed him away from Star as the light from the moon faded.

Tom looked down at Marco with wide eyes as his eyes began flashing a hellish red as he slowly walked up to him, "That dance…was meant…for me!" fire began filling the room as Marco stood up and drew his sword.

Star narrowed her eyes and held her wand out, freezing the demon in a block of ice. Star walked past Marco and frowned, "Let's go home, Marco," Marco sighed as he sheathed his sword before following Star.

Star frowned as she stood on the balcony and leaned on the railing. Marco looked at her and frowned as he walked up to her, "Star, I didn't mean to ruin that dance for you, but I just don't trust Tom and-"

"You obviously don't trust me," Star looked back and took a deep breath, "Marco, I'm fourteen, I can handle a demon. I don't need my knight, I need my best friend to trust me to make decisions for myself,"

Marco frowned and walked up next to her, "I do trust you Star. I trust you with my life, but it's certain people I don't trust, Tom and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz being the most notable. I guess I should've ignored my instincts and stayed here. I'm sorry I ruined the dance for you,"

Star frowned before softly smiling, "Well…it wasn't a total disaster. Now I know you can dance," she took the sombrero off Marco and put it on her head.

The tow looked up and laughed, "Hat hair," their eyes widened as they stared at each other, "We just said…the same thing…okay stop that," they jumped back and Star held her wand out and Marco drew his sword before the two of them began laughing.

"Well that was weird," Marco laughed.

"Yeah," Star sighed and shook her head, "I should call my mom and see if she has any idea about the light from the Blood Moon and if that soul binding thing is real or not," Marco arched a brow and Star shook her head, "But I can call her tomorrow, for now, go make us something to eat and maybe get us something to drink too," Marco rolled his eyes before walking off the balcony and out of the room.

 _ **Okay, RobLebron wanted a Blood Moon Ball scene and so here you go. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Starcofan09: All money is on Starco, my friend. If it doesn't happen in season three, it will definitely happen in the final season.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: No, but Tom has pissed Marco off more than a few times.**_

 _ **Taromaru: Wow, that is a long review my friend, but I agree, truer words have never been spoken, and if they have may I be struck by lightning. *looks around nervously* Okay, I'm still alive. But yes, Tom knows that Star loves Marco and Star knows that Marco will put her first above all else, but she's having mix feelings and is fighting her own, what I'm going to call Jarco battle, and she will see what is right in front of her and Tom will step aside and allow Star to achieve her own happiness. It may not happen in season three, it may very well happen in season three, but as none of us are the writers, we can only sit and play the all hated waiting game.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, I suppose they were funny lines in the shower. Rather it ends on Starco, or we get a season of Starco, I'll be happy. But like you said, I wish she will stop toying with us and allow it to happen.**_

 _ **Majinbuu7985: Thank you. My friend you are looking past some major key elements here. The hurt look on Marco's face and the face that he realized that he's in love with his best friend? This is going to be Jarco all over again, and just like Jarco, it will end before you know it. Give it time my friend. Patience is a virtue.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco sat on Star's bed in the lotus position while Star paced in front of her mirror with a nervous look crossing her face, "Just call your mom and ask her. The worst she can do is say she has no idea about the Blood Moon,"

"No, the worst she can do is send me to Saint Olga's for leaving earth and-"

"That's why I'm here, Star. I'll tell your mom I stayed by your side during the Blood Moon Ball, which technically isn't a lie, and you'll be safe," Star sighed and nodded before walking towards her mirror.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and said calmly, "Call mom," her mother appeared in the mirror and Star slightly smiled as she waved, "Hi mommy,"

"What did you do?"

"What? Nothing," Star gasped and rolled her eyes, "I'm not allow to call once in a while,"

Moon narrowed her eyes and looked over towards Marco, "She's telling the truth your majesty. She just wants to ask you a question,"

Moon looked back at Star and Star sighed, "Mom, do you know anything about the light of the Blood Moon?' Moon arched a brow and Star frowned, "Okay, so Tom invited me to the Blood Moon Ball last night. I went, Marco was with me, and Marco and I…we got caught under the light as we danced. There was this demon who said our souls will be bonded for eternity and when we got home we started talking at the same time, saying the exact same thing,"

"Well, I've only heard stories involving the light from the moon, and they are as you described, two souls will be intertwined with one another for all of eternity," Star groaned and Moon frowned, "I'm sorry dear, but little is known about the Blood Moon and its mystic light,"

"It's fine mom, thanks anyways," the call ended and Star groaned before walking over to the bed and sat down next to Marco, "Great, not even my mom knows the secret of the Blood Moon," she laid back and sighed, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"We could ask Omnitraxus," Star glared at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm only making suggestions here,"

"I know Marco, but we don't have Omnitraxus contact and he's part of the High Commission, so if we go to his dimension, he'll tell mom and mom will ground me and send me to Saint Olga's and-"

"Okay Star, I get it, but there has to be someone who knows of the legend of the Blood Moon," Marco sighed and laid down next to her and the two of them stared up at the ceiling, "What about Hekapoo? She's a demoness, so she should-"

"High Commission," Star frowned, "I know you're trying to help Marco, but we can't go to any member of the High Commission for help because they'll tell mom, and-"

"And you're worried you'll get sent to Saint Olga's," Star frowned and nodded, "I'm sorry, my suggestions aren't exactly great, are they?" Star looked over at him and Marco sighed, 'I'm your knight, I'm supposed to keep you out of trouble, and I just made two suggestions that will get you _into_ trouble. I must be the worst knight on Mewni, huh?"

"Marco, I think it's really great that you're trying to help, so that proves that you're not a bad knight, but suggesting we'd go to members of the High Council…they're not exactly great ideas, but not bad enough to consider yourself the worst knight." Star turned on her side and scooted closer to Marco, "Marco, you've been caring for me for the past six years, you were willing to lie to my parents whenever we had physical contact to keep me out of trouble, even though it could possibly get you in trouble.

And while it is really sweet of you to show you care, this is something we're obviously going to have to figure out for ourselves. Unless my mom contacts someone who knows a bit more about the Blood Moon, we're going to have to guess about everything and hope for the best," Marco frowned as Star wrapped an arm around his torso and laid her head on his chest, "So we shouldn't worry ourselves about this. We're here so I can learn how to use the wand better and we can still have fun. My parents don't know about my dimensional scissors, so we-"

"I'm sure Hekapoo knows. She is the forger of the scissors after all," Star frowned and Marco chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her, "But your mom didn't mention the scissors, so I'm guessing Hekapoo is actually being nice about the whole deal and allowing us to have a little fun,"

"Marco, don't jokes like that, we don't know if Hekapoo will do anything or if she is just letting us enjoy ourselves," Star sighed and shook her head.

 _ **Just a brief moment involving Star asking Moon about the Blood Moon. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Star's Keyblade4114: No, they don't know about her.**_

 _ **Majinbuu7985: Thank you. Yes, while I agree to some degree, they have been giving up more questions than answers, especially when they leave us on cliffhangers, but we can't argue, they are doing their best to deliver as quickly as their jobs will possibly allow them. So until the end, we must wait, hope and pray.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Well my friend, we can only hope, and plus, I was not joking, Star is just using Tom and she will eventually see how much pain Marco is in and she will end it with Tom and be there for her best friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with a look of confusion crossing her face. Hearing the door open, she sat up and saw Marco's parents walking into the room. She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "What do you two want?" they frowned as they continued to walk into the room, "Marco isn't here, but that doesn't mean you can't come in here and harass me. I have my wand and Marco will believe me over anyone and-"

"We just want to ask you a few questions, Star, that's all," Angie said and Star arched a brow, "Well…Marco has been living with you for…six years, yes?" Star slowly nodded and Angie sighed, "Okay, and during that time…has he hurt you in anyway? Did he force you to do something you weren't comfortable with or did he touch you in an inappropriate way or maybe-"

"Marco was my personal servant and the day we came to earth, he became my personal knight, he never forced me to do anything, he's cared for me while I was sick, he stopped my ex-boyfriend from taking advantage of me and he even kept me company on cold night while we were on Mewni, something that I wanted!" Angie and Rafael jumped back as Star held her wand out and narrowed her eyes at the two, "I never understood why you'd abandon Marco. When I found him, he looked like he was ready to die, but I brought him back to the castle and-"

"And I owe her my life and more," they looked back and saw Marco walking into the room, "After some mild convincing, I requested that I'd be her personal servant, only because she helped me and I wanted to repay her, and as she stated, the day we came back to this godforsaken rock, I was appointed as her personal knight and I take both jobs very seriously," he drew his sword and glared at the two adults with anger dancing behind his eyes, "And you two being in here, harassing her like this is something that shouldn't happen, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask-"

"Marco," Marco looked at Star and Star slightly smiled, "They're going to leave, you can put your sword away Mr. Slicer," Marco sighed and sheathed his sword and Star looked at Angie and Rafael, "And one more thing before you leave, Marco killed a man on our first night here because he was touching me in an inappropriate way and he almost killed my ex-boyfriend a few nights ago, I don't think Marco will mind killing you two,"

"You two will have to go back to Mewni and your parents will have him killed and-"

"They won't have me killed Mr. Diaz, if I were to kill you two out of Star's protection," Marco walked over to Star and stood next to her and he stared at the two, "And believe me, they know how I take my job in protecting her. They won't do anything and-"

"Marco…you need to calm down," Marco looked back at Star and Star stood next to him, "I know you mean well, I know you take your job seriously, but threatening them like this won't solve anything,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Your lives are spared, for what I don't know, but I suggest you two leave before something else can happen," without hesitation, the two adults turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them, "Now…since they're gone, how about I take you out for dinner tonight?" Star arched a brow and Marco sighed, "I know you said it wasn't a disaster, but I did ruin the Blood Moon Ball for you and I made you feel like I don't trust you, and for that, I want to take you out for dinner this evening,"

"Marco…you don't have to do that,"

"I know, but I have to make it up to you somehow, and what better way than taking you out for a nice dinner," Star sighed and softly smiled before nodding, "Okay, so it's settled, I'll be taking you out tonight,"

"Dork," Star shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 _ **Just a little heated moment between the two and Marco's parents before their date. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bedrock Armor: Recent evidence my friend, at first I only said that as a delusion of my own state of mind, but recent evidence is showing that she didn't stop loving Marco, she didn't care for Tom, and that she was just using him to suppress her feelings towards Marco. Most recent of this being Monster Bash. So yes, that ship is slowly sinking and it looks as if Starco is on the horizon, my friend.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: I am not going to lie, my friend, I did not see this twist coming. Um…yes, I believe she will be one of the main villains in the show, not to mention I still believe Eclipsa is plotting something. I don't know what, but something.**_

 _ **CaptainPaper: It's not ruined, Star's just having mixed feelings about Marco, Marco realized that he's in love with his best friend and soon Star will see the amount of pain Marco is in and she'll leave Tom and stay by Marco. I have some good examples I can give at the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **Majinbbu7985: Thank you my friend, but I'll be honest, this is going to be a filler chapter, mainly because I have other things to do and Rob PMed me asking if I can post it before Monday and I said sure. I am not worried about Kellco being a thing and why is that you may ask. Because they are there to comfort each other, nothing more, nothing less. Also, I have a few points on how Starco will come to be at the end of this chapter. So if you can handle a small filler, you'll see my key points of evidence.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter, though it may be another short one.**_

Star, in a light blue dressing that stopped just below her knees, her hair in a tight bun and a small amount of make up on her face, and Marco in a dark suit walked out of the Diaz house as the sun began to set and the two of them walked down the street. Star looked up at Marco and frowned when she saw him looking away with narrowed eyes, "Marco?" Marco hummed and Star took hold of his hand, "Why aren't you looking where you're going? Are you mad at me?"

"No…it's not that, Star…I said I was going to take you out and nothing is going to change that," he sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing Star," he looked at her and saw a small shimmer of light around her neck, "You're wearing the necklace?"

"What? Oh yeah, I never take it off," she smiled and looked down at the puppy charms. She looked back up and slightly frowned, "Now what's wrong Marco? You've been acting weird all night." Marco sighed and shook his head before Star moved in front of him and crossed his arms, "Okay Marco, you're going to answer me and you're going to answer me right now,"

"And why is that?"

"Because as my personal knight, you have to listen to me," Star smirked and Marco frowned, "And I say we're not going one step further until you answer my question. Why are you acting weird?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I can answer you, but then I'll run the risk of being thrown into the dungeons back at the castle," Star looked confused and Marco took a deep breath, "You look…beautiful…but then again you always look beautiful," Star's eyes widened as a blush crept across her face, "But for now we better go," Star slowly nodded and the two of them walked down the street.

The two entered a small restaurant and the hostess led them to a table. Marco pulled a chair out and Star sat down before Marco pushed the chair back and walked around the table, sitting across from the blonde princess as the hostess handed them each a menu and walked away.

Marco looked down at the menu and Star looked up, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked up in confusion, "Um…thanks,"

"Thanks? For what?"

Star smiled and shook her head, "Never mind," she picked up the menu and looked down at it while Marco shrugged his shoulders.

The two laughed as they walked out of the restaurant and down the street. Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Thanks Marco," Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "I told you that the Blood Moon Ball wasn't a disaster, so you didn't have to do this for me,"

"I know, but I made you feel as if I don't trust you, and I decided to be nice and take you out for dinner tonight." A cool wind blew past them and Marco took his jacket off and draped it around Star and smiled, "There, that should keep you warm," Star smiled and held the jacket close to her as they continued to walk down the street.

The two walked into Star's room and Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Marco?" Marco hummed in confusion, "Can you stay here tonight?"

"Don't I always stay here with you?" Star nodded and Marco arched a brow and shook his head, "So why would tonight be any different?" Star shrugged her shoulders before hugging her knight.

 _ **Like I said, this one was going to be another short one and I apologize for that, but I didn't have much planned for this originally, but I can promise something will happen in the next one. I'm just swamped with work, school, writing and babysitting but I wanted to be nice and get this out. Okay, I'm going to go to the examples on how Starco is not ruined and how it will come to be.**_

 _ **Actions) Star's actions after Lint Catcher can show she still cares for the red hooded teen, and the actions of Marco show he cares for Star, I mean he was willing to lie to Hekapoo to keep Star out of trouble and even though he can't help Hekapoo close portals ever again, he doesn't care as long as Star is safe.**_

 _ **Time) In most recent episodes, it is shown that Star would rather spend time with Marco instead of Tom, I don't need to say anything outside of that.**_

 _ **Possessions) In the Lava Lake episode, Tom is seen wearing one of Marco's hoodies, which indicates that Star had kept one of them, I don't need to say anything outside of that.**_

 _ **My personal favorite and a most recent piece of evidence, the wand) When Marco picked up the wand, it flashed three colors before changing. Red, signifying the blood moon, pink, the color of Mewni's portals, and blue, the color of earth's portals. The wand knows that their souls are bonded to one another and Marco even said so himself.**_

 _ **So if anyone feels like it is sinking, look at this list and remember. Starco is still sailing strong and is nowhere near ruined. Yes, the writers will leave us hanging at times, but that's their way of making us beg for more.**_

 _ **So, with that being said, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_

 _ **Also RobLebron, I know I said Saturday afternoon, but I stayed up half the night working on this, to get it out earlier than anticipated and that's another reason behind this lackluster chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, my friend, Starco will rise.**_

 _ **Majinbuu7985: Thank you. Yes, some fillers can be quite annoying. No, I think after all the negative backlash that Samurai Jack received, I don't think any writer will end their show like that, so I don't think there is anything to worry about my friend.**_

 _ **Ravangel: Good to know my friend, the next chapter is coming up and yes, Starco will rise.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star sat in front of her mirror, running a brush threw her hair when her eyes widened and she felt a sheering pain course through her body. She brushed her bangs away and spotted a small purple heart resting on the center of her forehead, "No…call mom!" hitting the button on the side of the mirror and waited patiently.

Her mother soon appeared in the mirror and she arched, "Star? Are you all right dear?"

"Mom, I think I'm going through Mewberty," Moon's eyes widened and Star panted, "Marco is outside right now, so I should be fine, right mom?"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Yes, you should be fine, sweetie, but you must contact Marco and tell him to stay away from you until the Mewberty has run its course," Star frowned and nodded as her mother ended the call.

Star shook as she stood up and began pacing the room, "Okay, okay, just stay calm and-" hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Marco entering the room, "Marco!"

"Are you okay? I don't have to get into a fight, do I?"

"Marco, you need to leave!" Marco arched a brow as Star grabbed his shirt and panted, "Marco, I'm going through Mewberty, you need to…to…Marco, I…I…I…help," Marco arched a brow before Star threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

She backed away with a playful smile perched across her lips, "So Marco, do you think you can help me with my little problem?"

"And what problem might that be?" Star frowned and bit her lip as she looked away, "Star, I'm your knight, I'm here to help you, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's bugging you."

"I…uh…am going through Mewberty," Marco's eyes widened and Star looked up with a faint frown as her body began twitching, "Marco, I wouldn't ask this of anyone, but I'm in an immense amount of pain, and I know Mr. and Mrs. Diaz would think you forced me if they see us, but…can you help me please?" Marco frowned and looked away, "As my knight, I order you to help me!"

Marco looked at her and sighed, "Very well, but I want to apologize in advance if I accidently hurt you," Star frowned and nodded before Marco leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against hers and Star held him closer as Marco wrapped his arms around her waist.

Star sat on the edge of the bed and Marco knelt in front of her, his tongue running across her dripping pussy. Star moaned and bit her lip before looking down, "C'mon Marco, you're my knight and you're telling me you can't do better than this?" Marco looked up in confusion, "I want you to fuck me Marco, I don't appreciate you teasing me with fore-" Marco continued to run his tongue across Star's pussy and Star lightly moaned, "You big meanie," her toes curled back as she climaxed on Marco's tongue.

Marco stood up and smirked, "Would the princess like a taste?" he leaned down and kissed Star before thrusting his tongue into her mouth and their tongues did battle with one another, causing Star to moan in Marco's mouth.

Star backed away and looked at Marco, "Marco, I need you to fuck me, and I need you to fuck me now. Stop teasing me," Marco chuckled and nodded before leaning closer to her.

Star panted and moaned as she felt Marco's hardened dick moving in and out of her pussy as she groped her breasts. She looked up and smiled as sweat ran down hers and Marco's faces, "Keep fucking me Marco! This is helping a lot!"

"As you wish, princess," Marco grunted before he picked up speed and leaned down and began sucking on the side of Star's neck.

The two laid on the floor and panted and semen leaked out of Star's pussy. Star scooted closer to Marco and wrapped an arm around his torso and laid her head on his chest, "That…was fast,"

"Yeah, but we were both virgins, so we're not experts on the subject." Star hummed and nodded before looking up with a slight smile crossing her lips, "What's wrong Star?"

"Well…since we already had sex, I was wondering if you can help me whenever the Mewberty starts acting up…best friends with benefits?"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Your parents will have my head if they hear about this,"

"Marco, you've been my servant for six years and you recently became my knight, I don't think my parents will have you killed." Star smiled before lying her down, "And besides, my parents know that you're my best bestie and they won't have you killed because they know I'll be upset and will refuse to speak to them ever again."

"But…I'm the reason Pony Head is in Saint Olga's and she's your other best friend and you're still talking to me," Star frowned and Marco arched a brow, "Or did you forget about that?"

Star sighed and shook her head, "I remember, but you were just looking out for me. It took me holding my wand at you and you wielding your sword against me to realize that you're trying to keep me out of trouble."

Star tightly hugged Marco and Marco frowned as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I would never hurt you intentionally, even accidently is too much. I would sooner die than hurt you, I shouldn't have drawn my sword that day, but instinct took over and I had to show you that I wasn't going to let Pony Head ruin your life,"

Star frowned and looked up, "Marco?" Marco hummed in confusion and arched a brow, "Well…since Mr. and Mrs. Diaz aren't here right now, do you think we could get something to eat…and then…maybe continue our little fun?" Marco's eyes widened and Star pouted, "Please Marco, we barely had any fun this time, and it was fun,"

"Well…how can I say no to you," Star smiled as she tightly hugged Marco.

 _ **Okay, probably not the most exciting chapter, but I hope this is good. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Majinbuu7985: Thank you, don't we all my friend, don't we all? I suppose that could be a good idea for comical relief. It will happen my friend, it's basically canon now, looking at the number of evidence stacked with it, it's only a matter of time before it's official. He's always protective of Star, but he will be a bit more protective of her. Sanji? That's the cook, right? Sorry, it's been a while since I watched One Piece.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Probably, but that's the most common one out there and I'm working alongside RobLebron on this story and it was agreed to that. Sorry if we're using the overdone clichés, but it's very popular.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star sat at the table while Marco set a plate of melted cheese covered corn chips and Star looked at the dish in confusion. She looked up at her knight and arched a brow, "What the hell is this supposed to be?"

"They're called nachos, Star, and before I was abandoned Mr. and Mrs. Diaz taught me how to make them. I almost forgot about it until I found a simple recipe in a cook book," Star looked at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Well…you might want to eat before they get cold." He turned and got ready to walk away when Star grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him back, forcing him to sit on the chair next to her, "Are you okay, Star?"

"Well I thought you were going to join me," Marco sighed and Star pouted, "You are going to join me and yes, that's an order," Marco arched a brow and Star frowned, "I don't like using that on you, but you look like you can use a friend right now and if I have to use our relationship to get you to sit and talk to me, then I'm going to use our relationship."

"Don't say it like that, it sounds like we're dating when you know as well as I do that your parents won't go for it," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "I just want to forget about my life on earth. I'm glad your parents knighted me as your personal knight and I got to come to earth with you, but I wish they had chosen a different location than this city," he looked back and slightly smiled, "You might want to eat. Nachos aren't as good if they're cold,"

"And you're going to join me," Star smiled, "Marco, you need to eat too. We need our strength if we're going to have a little more fun tonight," Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them began eating in silence.

The two teenagers walked into Star's room and Star frowned as she looked at her mirror. Taking a deep breath, she sighed, "Call mom," she pressed the button on the side of the mirror and waited patiently.

Her mother soon appeared in the mirror and looked at her daughter in confusion, "Star? Is everything okay, dear?"

"Um…yeah," Moon arched a brow and Star frowned, "Mom, I was going to have Marco stay away from me, I really was, but before I can call him, he came into the room and well…don't kill him, he was only helping," Moon glared at the knight and Star bit her lip, "Please mom…Marco didn't know I was going through Mewberty and he was in the room and I asked him to help and-"

"Star, calm down," Marco walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and slightly smiled, "I mean it was fun serving you for the past six years, but we both know your parents are going to have me killed and-"

"And what makes you think we're going to have you killed, boy?" the two teenagers looked up and Moon narrowed her eyes, "So just because you and my daughter did that, you're to assume we will have you killed?"

"Because I am a knight and your daughter is a princess and so-"

"Star, your father and I will call you tomorrow and we'd like to speak with both of you," the two swallowed hard as Moon sighed and shook her head, "But for now, I will leave you two. Behave, both of you," the two teenagers nodded before the call ended.

Star sighed before walking away from the mirror and sat down on the bed. Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "Are you okay?" Star sighed and shook her head, "What's wrong?" she looked up with narrowed eyes and Marco held his hands up defensively, "I'm just trying to offer some comfort, Star. I'm your best friend and-"

"Marco, my parents are going to be upset. We went to the underworld, you helped me with my Mewberty problem, and to top it all off, we still have the dimensional scissors, which means Hekapoo hasn't told mom and dad about them yet, but she can very much do so in a moment's notice." Marco frowned and sat down next to the blonde princess and wrapped an arm around her, "And plus mom said that she and dad wanted to talk to both of us tomorrow and whenever they talk to the both of us at the same time, it usually ends in disaster,"

"I know…I still have a headache from the lecture they gave us when we were twelve," Star faintly smiled and Marco rubbed her back, "It'll be okay Star, I'm sure they'll be upset and everything, but…they won't do anything that can separate us. They've seen how much we mean to each other,"

"Dork," Star smiled and leaned up against him as Marco continued to comfort her.

 _ **Just a simple moment after the Mewberty incident. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Majinbuu7985: Thank you. Yes, the nachos. Well, the way I'm looking at it now is the show follows a bunch of teenagers, and who goes through heartbreak and drama more than teenagers? Yes, the way their doing things isn't exactly great, but a lot of people are remaining hopeful because they believe, myself included now, that Starco is officially the end of the game, and even though that is a lazy way to end a series, it is still better than nothing, and who knows, there may be a sequel to the series following their children. Here's to hoping. Good explanation on that one my friend, it may be a cliché, but it's better than the K or T rated fanfictions involving Mewberty. Ah, thank you my friend, I suppose I should check out some of the fights huh?**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Thank you my friend, soon enough he will use his weapon of choice, soon enough.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes I can.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star sat on the bed and pushed her panties aside and slightly smiled, "Well Marco, since my parents know about this, I don't think we have to stop. We did say we were going to have some more fun," Marco sighed and slightly smiled, "Now come serve the princess, brave knight," Marco chuckled and shook his head before walking over to Star and knelt in front of her.

Star moaned and bit her lip as she felt Marco's thumb rub across her pussy. She looked down as she spread her legs a bit for further apart and she smiled, "Lick it, I want you to taste it, Marco," Marco smirked as he leaned down and began running his tongue across Star's pussy.

Star moaned as she ran her fingers through Marco's hair as he continued to run his tongue across her pussy. She looked down, the hearts on her cheeks glowing a bright pink, "Marco, I want you to fuck me, fuck me good and hard," Marco smirked before standing up and leaned up to Star and pressed his lips against her before Star fell back onto the bed.

The two laid under the covers and Star smiled as she wrapped an around Marco's torso as she scooted closer to him, "Thanks Marco, I really appreciate the help,"

"No problem Star, that's what I'm here for, to serve you of course," Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back and kissed her forehead before the two of them fell asleep.

The two stood in front of Star's mirror as Star's parents stared at them from the glass. The two teenagers looked down and River cleared his throat, "Star, sweetheart, your mother informed me that you went through Mewberty yesterday and you asked Marco to assist you,"

"Mom, you told him!"

"I'm sorry dear, but your father was going to find out one way or another," Moon answered in a stern voice, "And we'd like to have a word with you two,"

"No, not another talk," Star groaned and buried her face in her hands, "Mom, please, it was bad enough when you gave us a talk when we were twelve, we don't need another one,"

"Star, it's best if you two know the possibilities consequences of your actions," Moon narrowed her eyes and glared at Marco as he tried to walk away, "Boy, where do you think you're going! My husband and I wish to speak to you as well!"

"Yes your majesty!" Marco stood next to Star and swallowed hard, "Sorry…I was trying to find a way to get us out of this mess," Star softly smiled as she took hold of his hand and the two of them sighed in unison as they listened to Star's parents lecture.

The call ended and Star's eyes widened as hers and Marco's faces glow bright red. The two slowly walked out of the room, refusing to look up at one another. Marco cleared his throat and Star looked at him and he chuckled, "Well…at least it wasn't a repeat of the birds and the bees, right?"

"Shut up Marco," Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of Star's head, "But…you are right, the birds and the bees are probably the most embarrassing talk my parents gave to us…but at least I didn't have to suffer alone,"

"Yeah, but that was only because we were approaching that awkward age and I was abandoned and your parents decided to take it upon themselves to give me the talk too," Star slightly smiled and nodded, "So…do you want to go dimension hopping?"

"Do you even need to ask," Star smiled and held out the dimensional scissors before opening a portal and the two of them stepped through it.

 _ **Okay, I told Rob that this would have been out either tomorrow or Friday, but since tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I'll most likely be spending time with my family, I decided to post this chapter today. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, it's probably the most embarrassing thing one can go through in life, especially in a situation like that.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: You didn't ask in this story, but instead my hybrid story. They're fourteen in this one.**_

 _ **Starcofan09: That might happen in this very chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Star smiled as she stood in front of her mirror and pressed the button on the side. Pony Head soon appeared on the mirror and she smiled, "Hey girl, what is going on?"

"Oh, I just decided to call my best bestie up and wish her a happy birthday," Star smiled and held up a tray of cupcakes, "And what better way to celebrate than sending my best bestie some cupcakes and then…"

"Girl, you know we can't accept gifts from the outside,"

Star frowned and sighed, "But I had the whole day planned. We were going to ride teacups in the rainbow river, slide down the Rocky Mountains and finish up in the Bounce Lounge,"

"Oh B-fly, that sounds like it'll be a blast, boom!" hearing a door creak open, Pony Head's eyes widened as her face paled, "Oh no, they censor any type of individuality and that was my third strike!" a guard walked up behind Pony Head and grabbed her before pulling her away, "No, I don't want to go to the conformant chambers!"

"Pony Head!" Star shouted as the call ended.

The door opened and Marco stepped into the room and smiled, "Hey Star, are you ready to go on adventures?"

"No…best friends don't let their best friends have horrible birthdays…and Pony Head is having the worst birthday ever."

"Pony Head? Yeah…I'm going to skip this adventure, goodbye,"

He turned and got ready to walk towards the door when he heard Star speak, "Marco, we need to go to Saint Olga's, bust Pony Head out and give her the best birthday ever," Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head, "Marco, as my knight, I order you to come and help bust Pony Head out. It's your fault she's in there in the first place,"

"I know Star, but I don't think it's a good idea." He looked back and Star frowned, "You know that Saint Olga's is like a fortress. Getting in there is one thing, but getting out is a different thing entirely,"

"Fine, you stay here and I'll go to Saint Olga's and get Pony Head myself,"

She took the dimensional scissors out of her purse and got ready to open a portal when she heard Marco sigh, "You know I can't let you go alone," she looked up and Marco turned and walked towards her, "Let's go," Star smiled and nodded before opening a portal and the two of them stepped through it.

The two looked around before Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "Where are we?"

"Outside of Saint Olga's? But I could've sworn I opened a portal to Pony Head's room," Star looked down at the scissors and frowned, "Maybe we need to get these things fixed or something," hearing the sound of horses galloping their way, Marco grabbed Star by the hand and pulled her behind a bolder as a carriage passed them.

They looked up as they saw princesses climbing out of the carriage and they heard a voice call out, "Welcome o Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, you home for the next-"

"We need to get in there," Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "We need to get in there and get Pony Head out so we can party," Star held her wand out and smiled, "Radiant Shadow Transform!" in a flash of light, Star's headband and clothes transformed and an eyepatch covered her left eye.

Marco smirked and shook his head, "You're really getting good at that,"

"Thanks Marco," Star smiled and held her wand out, "Radiant Shadow Transform!" she tapped the wand on Marco's head and in a flash of light, his clothes transformed into a pink dress with his hair in a long ponytail.

Marco looked at Star and narrowed his eyes, "You're joking, right?" Star bit her lip and Marco sighed, "Star, I am a knight, not a princess and I refuse to help Pony Head in this ridiculous outfit,"

"But Marco, it's her birthday and you promised you'd help me," Star pouted as her eyes widened, "Please. You wouldn't leave me here alone, would you?"

"Damnit," Marco muttered under his breath and shook his head, "Alright, let's go…but no one is to hear about this, understand?"

"And who's in charge here? And besides Marco, if I tell anyone, mom and dad will learn that I left earth, so I can't tell a single soul about your disguise," Marco nodded as they followed the rest of the princesses through the main gate.

The princesses and Marco stood in the main foyer as an elderly woman paced in front of them, "Welcome to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, I am the headmistress Miss Heinous, and rather you're from Pixtopia, or Mewni, you will remain here until you have been conformed to the princesses you are to be. There is no magic and-" she took a pair of dimensional scissors from a princess and held them up, "These are useless." She pointed out the window to a tall tower, "That tower holds a special crystal that neutralizes all dimensional scissors. Feel free to try and break out, but none of succeeded,"

The princesses groaned as they tossed dimensional scissors into the middle of the foyer and several guards picked them up. Star frowned and Marco placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry Star, you still have your wand, once we get Pony Head, you can destroy that tower and then we're home free," Star sighed and slightly smiled before she nodded.

Everyone followed several guards up the staircase and Marco looked at Star and whispered, "Don't worry, I know what to do," he took a deep breath before speaking in a high-pitched voice, "I hear whoever gets upstairs first gets to choose their own room!" gasps filled the air before the princesses began running ahead of the guards and they began chasing after them.

"Okay, now let's go fine Pony Head," Star grabbed Marco by the hand and led him away.

The two teenagers stood in front of a locked door and Star looked through the window on top of the door and smiled, "She's in there," she held her wand out and smirked, "Mega-"

"Hold on, Star, we don't want to draw any attention to us right now," Marco took a bobby pin out of Star's hair before he began fiddling with the lock and opened the door, "Tada," the two quickly walked into the room before closing the door behind them.

Star smiled as she stepped closer to Pony Head, "Hey, how's my other best bestie doing on her birthday? Well, today is your birthday day and I just want to-"

"Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Sorry," Star frowned before looking up at the disembodied unicorn head and smiled, "So Pony Head, are you ready to bust out of here?" turning around, Star and Marco stared in shock at the wide-eyed, eerie smiling Pony Head, "Pony Head?"

"Oh, I am sorry dears, but are you two lost?"

"That's not the Pony Head we know and love,"

"I got this, Star," Marco assured and looked up and smirked, "Hey Pony Head, it's Star's personal man servant. You know, the bastard who got you sent here in the place?"

"Such language belongs in the gutters and not in a princess's mouth,"

The two stared at Pony Head in silence before Marco sighed and shook her head, "And here I thought she would be better for society, but she's…she's a hollow shell of her former self,"

"This is what this place does, Marco, they turn you into that," Star reached up and grabbed Pony Head, "Okay, let's go," Marco nodded before the two turned and walked out of the room.

Once in the corridor, Pony Head began to speak, "Oh, breaking out is most inappropriate. Guards, guards!" they looked down the corridor with wide eyes and saw guards running towards them before they turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Running down a corridor, they stopped and began looking around before Star looked down at Pony Head and frowned, "C'mon Pony Head, I know you're in there,"

Marco looked around as they heard footsteps running down the corridor. Opening a laundry shoot, he pushed Star and Pony Head down it before calling out, "I'll be down in a second!" he jumped through it and grunted as he got stuck, "Oh no, I'm stuck!"

"Marco!" Star cried as she reached up only to see her best friend vanish from sight.

Two guards held Marco up as Miss Heinous walked over to him and glared down at him, "So, you took me up on my challenge? I was not joking when I said that no one ever escaped from here. Take her to the conformant chamber, we'll break her in-"

"I don't think so!" Marco broke free before tearing the dress off and drawling his sword, "It'll take a lot more than a couple of robots to break me!"

"A boy," Heinous looked down at the short man next to her and hissed, "Gemini, just don't stand there, release the hounds!"

"Yes Miss Heinous!"

Star laid on the checkered floor with Pony Head next to her, a look of defeat crossing her face. She bit her lip as tears began falling from her eyes. She sniffled and shook her head, "This is the worst day ever. Pony Head doesn't remember me and Marco…Marco won't remember me soon either," she turned on her side and began sobbing as she curled up in a ball.

Pony Head floated next to her before looking up at a poster. Floating over to the poster, she began shredding it with her horn as she began laughing. Star looked up as Pony Head's braided ponytail came up down and she smirked, "Oh yeah!"

"Pony Head," Star stood up and hugged the disembodied unicorn head, "You're back,"

"You know it girl," Pony Head smiled before a howl of pain caught their attention, "Is that…that's your man servant,"

"Yeah…but…that's not the cry of being reeducated…it sounds like they're trying to kill Marco!"

"Well should we go help him? I mean he is your best bestie, right?" Pony Head smirked, "So we better go help him." Star nodded before the two turned and ran out of the laundry room.

Marco grunted a blood dripped down his right arm as he glared at the guards, Heinous and Gemini standing in front of him, "So, you thought you can disguise yourself as a princess and sneak into my school? Who's going to save you from execution?" Marco narrowed his eyes and growled at Heinous, "Any final words?"

Marco opened his mouth, ready to speak when they heard someone shout, "Mega Narwhal Blast!" artic whales knocked Heinous, Gemini and the guards back as Star and Pony Head ran into the room and stood next Marco, "Marco! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small cut," Star sighed and slightly smiled before she felt a hand grab her arm and pulled her back.

Marco and Pony Head looked in shock to see Heinous holding Star close to her, a devious smile crossing her lips, "My record will remain perfect. No one will escape from this school and I think I'll start be reeducating this one right here,"

"Over my dead body!" Marco ran up to them and swung his sword, cutting Heinous' arm, forcing her to let Star go. Marco helped Star up and smirked, "Let's go!" the three ran out of the room as the guards followed them.

Running out into the courtyard, Marco looked at Star and pointed towards the tower, "You're up Star!"

Star nodded before holding her wand up, "Raspberry Rocket Blast!" in a flash of light, the once tall tower fell and Star opened a portal before the three of them jumped through it before it closed behind them.

The three sat in the Bounce Lounge, panting as sweat ran down their faces. Star looked over at Marco and frowned at the bloodstained shirt, "Marco you're hurt," Marco looked down and chuckled as he shook his head, "Let me help you," she scooted closer to him and began tending to his injury.

Marco sighed and looked at Pony Head, "I'm sorry," Star looked up and Pony Head looked at him in confusion, "If I had known that place was that god-awful, I wouldn't have talked your parents into sending you there. I am truly sorry Pony Head,"

"Nah, don't sweat it man servant, you wouldn't have had any idea about that place," Pony Head smiled, "And besides, we're here to celebrate one of the best days ever. My birthday!" Star and Marco slightly smiled as Pony Head rose up and floated towards the dance floor, "C'mon guys, let's party!" the two stood up and followed Pony Head.

 _ **Okay, I told RobLebron that this will either be out tomorrow or Sunday, but I managed to actually get this done in record time…for me at least. Please enjoy everyone and please let what everyone thinks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Shining Light50: They might free the other princesses.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, sorry about that my friend, but I'm glad you liked the chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair when she felt the temperature rise dramatically. Turning her head, her eyes widened when she saw Tom standing in the middle of the room. She opened her mouth, but before she can utter a word, Tom covered her mouth and Star's world slowly faded into darkness.

Marco walked into the room and looked around in confusion, "Star? Are you playing hide and seek?" he looked around and arched a brow, "Star? We didn't play games since before you got the wand and we'd usually play tag," he continued to look around before he spotted a scourge mark against the far wall, "What? Star wouldn't use the wand in the house…Tom!" he ran towards Star's vanity mirror and opened a small drawer before pulling out the dimensional scissors before opening a portal and stepped through it.

Star moaned as she opened her eyes and looked around to see hellish fire surrounding her, "Hey there, Starship." She looked up and her eyes narrowed when she spotted Tom walking up to her, "Don't worry, I've gotten you away from Marco, he won't be able to hurt you,"

"Hurt me? Tom, Marco is my knight and best friend, he won't hurt me,"

"Oh…but what about when he crashed the Blood Moon Ball? Or how about your other best friend Pony Head? Isn't he the reason she was sent to that Reform School?" Star frowned and Tom chuckled, "Yes, we can't forget about that, can we?"

"He helped break her out!" Star hissed and narrowed her eyes, "He's sorry for what he's done, I know he'll never hurt me on purpose!" Tom looked at her with an unamused look, "Marco will learn that I'm missing and he'll come looking for me,"

"And here's to hoping,"

"So…you want to die?" they looked up and saw Marco glaring at Tom with narrowed eyes, "Tell me Lucitor, what gave you the bright idea to kidnap Star like this? You know I'm not going to let this one go, right?"

"Well let's see, you're the reason she broke up with me in the first place, you stole my dance with her at the Blood Moon Ball…what makes you think I'm going to let you take her back to-" Marco swung his sword and Tom took a couple of steps back before falling back, "Temper, you wouldn't want to scare her off, would you?"

Marco narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Star, glaring daggers at the demon in front of them, "You do know I can't be killed with a simple sword, right?"

"I don't care…I'll fight you until my dying breath," Star's eyes widened and Marco growled a he tightly gripped hi sword and stared at Tom, "I don't care how long it'll take, I'll fight you, your parents, and anyone else who is a threat to Star!"

"And what makes you think you can stop me? You don't have anything that'll stop me, so why don't you just save yourself and leave Star here and we can all be happy," Marco smirked and chuckled, "And what's so funny,"

"You're right, Lucitor, I'm not stupid enough to take you head-on like this, that'll be too easy for you," Star frowned as Tom smirked and Marco reached into his pocket, "No, but I suppose I can use this," holding out a small box, he pulled a string and threw the box at Tom and the room was filled with a blinding white light.

Tom groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around to see Star and Marco had vanished. He growled as his eyes started flashing red and fire filled the room as he screamed in anger.

Star and Marco stood in Star's room while Marco looked Star over with narrowed eyes. Star softly smiled and shook her head, "He didn't hurt me…I mean the rope was a little right, but I'm fine," Marco sighed and hugged the princess, surprising her, "Marco?"

"I'm glad he didn't have time to hurt you, and I should've been here to protect you." He broke from the hug and rubbed the top of her head, "I'm glad you're safe,"

"Marco?" Marco hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "Did you mean it? You would fight Tom and anyone else to protect me?" Marco smiled and nodded, "But why? I have my wand to protect me and-"

"I know Star, but I'm your knight, not to mention you saved my life years ago, so I owe you everything I have, and if that means I have to die in order to keep you safe, then so be it," Star's eyes widened as she felt her face begin to heat up, "Are you okay? Are you getting sick?"

Marco placed a hand on her forehead and Star shook her head and backed away, "I…I'm fine Marco, thanks for your concern," Star smiled and hugged her best friend, "Thanks for getting me away from Tom. Who knows what he was going to do,"

"He wouldn't have done anything if he were smart," Marco smirked and hugged her back, "And even if he did, he wouldn't be alive to tell the tale," Star hummed and nodded as she smiled and continued to hug Marco.

 _ **I wasn't going to make him defending Star a grand one, but something to develop Star's feelings for Marco and plus I still need Tom alive for a future chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, he does care for her, doesn't he? You will have to wait and see what happens to Tom.**_

 _ **Shining Light50: No, I still need him.**_

 _ **Starcofan09: Yes, Tom is causing trouble and his time with this story isn't over yet. No, no a lemon will happen in this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star bit her lip as she stared down at the dimensional scissors. Hearing the door open, she looked up and smiled when she saw Marco entering the room, "Hey Marco," Marco smiled and waved, "Hey Marco, I was thinking. Since we haven't had any fun since breaking Pony Head out of Saint Olga's, how about we go to a beach dimension, get some fresh air and some sunshine and maybe have a little fun,"

"Heh, yeah, that sounds like it could be fun," Star smiled and held up her wand.

In a flash of light, she stood in front of Marco wearing a light blue one-piece and Marco wore a pair of red trunks. Star smiled before opening a portal and said in a singsong voice, "Let's go Marco," Marco smirked as the tow of them stepped through the portal and it closed behind them.

Star smiled and looked around as the two heard waves crashing along the shoreline. Star was about to walk away from Marco when Marco grabbed her hand and sighed, "Star, we need to put sunblock on before we do anything else. If your parents call and you have sunburn…well we can kiss our adventures goodbye," Star pouted as Marco led her away.

After buying a bottle of sunscreen, Marco led Star towards a wooden bench and the two of them sat down. Marco opened the bottle and poured some sunscreen on his hand before rubbing his hands together and smirked, "Okay Star, this may feel gross, but it'll keep you safe from the sun," Star nodded as Marco began rubbing the sunscreen on her cheeks.

Star moaned as the heats on her cheeks began glowing. Marco arched a brow and smiled, "Are you okay?"

"What," Star's eyes widened before looking down, "Uh…yeah, I'm fine Marco," she stood up and grabbed Marco by the hand and began pulling him away, "C'mon Marco, let's go have some fun," Marco smiled and nodded as they walked away from the bench.

The two teenagers stood in the ocean and splashed each as they laughed. Star smiled as she tackled Marco out of the water and onto the shore. Marco looked up and smiled, "You know, we shouldn't be doing this," Star smiled and moved off Marco and Marco sat up and chuckled, "So…do you want to build a couple of sandcastles?"

"Sure…that sounds fun," the two scooted slightly away from each other and began digging in the sand, laughing and tossing sand at each other.

The two panted as waves crashed along the shoreline, destroying their castles Star smiled as she scooted closer to Marco and looked up at the sky as the sun began to set. She looked down at their sand covered bodies before looking up at her best friend and smiled, "Should we get washed before we return to earth?" Marco looked down at their bodies and Star stood up and pulled Marco by his arm, "C'mon Marco, the showers are right over there,"

Marco was about to step into one of the marked doors when Star grabbed him and pulled him through the other door, "Uh…Star? This is the girls' shower and-"

"And we shouldn't be separated. We wouldn't want Tom to come back and kidnap me again, would we?" Marco looked down at her and Star pouted, "Marco?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, I guess we wouldn't want Tom kidnapping you again," Star smiled as the two stepped through the door and the two began removing their swimsuits.

Star moaned as she felt the water hit her body. She looked back and saw Marco had his back towards her, "Marco, I don't feel comfortable if my knight isn't watching me," Marco sighed and turned around, his eyes tightly closed, "Marco, open your eyes. I mean we did have sex, so this isn't so bad," Marco sighed and opened his eyes, "Good…now can you wash my back?" Marco sighed and nodded before rubbing a soap covered washcloth on Star's back.

Star moaned and bit her lip before turning around and wrapped her arms around Marco and smiled, "Thanks Marco, now maybe I can help you," Marco looked confused as Star held his dick and smiled, "Just let me handle this, brave knight," Marco swallowed hard as he felt Star rubbing his dick.

Star smiled and threw her arms around Marco's neck, "Marco, can you wash my breasts please," Marco's eyes widened and Star leaned closer, "C'mon Marco, it's just us, so you don't have to feel so embarrassed about touching my breasts." Marco swallowed hard and nodded before he began rubbing Star's breasts.

Star jumped up and wrapped her legs around Marco's waist. Marco looked up with wide eyes and he felt Star's pussy wrap around his hardened dick and a wide grin formed across Star's lips, "Well…this turned out to be a good day at the beach, wouldn't you agree Marco," Marco sighed as he wrapped his arms around Star's waist and pinned her back against the tile wall, "Good knight, now I want you to fuck me, fuck me like you mean it!"

"Such a dirty mouth on an otherwise adorable princess," Marco smirked and Star's cheeks lit up, "Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah, I'm fine Marco," Star bit her lip and looked away, "Just…just keep fucking me," Marco slightly smiled and nodded as he did as he was told.

The two stepped through the portal, laughing and dripping wet. Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled before hugging him, "That was fun, wasn't it Marco?"

Marco chuckled and hugged her back, "Yeah, I suppose it was," hearing someone run down the hall, Marco looked back and narrowed his eyes, "And it sounds like Mr. and Mrs. Diaz knew we were out,"

"Who cares? They can't do anything and plus mom and ad will believe us over them," Star smiled and sighed, "Anyway, I'm going to get changed, and I don't want to be rude, but I don't want to risk my parents calling and we're both in here naked, so do you-"

"I'll get changed in the bathroom," Star smiled and nodded before Marco grabbed some clothes and walked out of the room.

 _ **Okay, Rob wanted a chapter where they went to a beach dimension and I hope I delivered. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bedrock Armor: Right.**_

 _ **Ravangel: Thank you. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Ah, you want Janna and Jackie introduced? Very well my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Star and Marco walked through the door of the school and down the hall to their lockers. While turning the dials on their locks, Marco's head shot up before he quickly turned around and drew his sword to see a blonde-haired girl and a blue-haired girl standing behind them, "Whoa, easy slicer," the blue-haired girl joked, "My name is Janna Ordonia and this is my girlfriend Jackie Thomas," ( _ **Yes, I am going to have Janna and Jackie be lesbian lovers in this one, mainly because it is a popular pairing in the series and I can see it happening…for some strange reason…just go with it.**_ )

Star sighed and placed a hand on top of Marco's and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Put the sword away Marco," Star smiled and Marco arched a brow, "Marco, they're in our class, I doubt they're dangerous and even still, you are my knight and have to listen to me and I'm telling you to sheath your weapon before you get yourself into trouble,"

Marco sighed and nodded as he did as Star had asked, "So…how is it that you didn't get into trouble carrying that around with you in school?" Jackie asked and Marco glared at her with narrowed eyes, "I'm just asking. That's a dangerous weapon and you can get into some serious trouble carrying that around and-"

"The principal knows that I am Star's personal knight and that we cannot be separated under any circumstances and that my weapon has to stay by my side in case of an emergency,"

"Cool," Janna smirked and shook her head, "So…since you two have been coming here for a while now, and it doesn't look like you've made any friends, how about the two of us come over after school,"

"Sure, that sounds fun," Star smiled and Marco gave her a questionable look. Star sighed and shook her head, "C'mon Marco, we're going to be on earth during my training, so we might as well have a little fun, and plus Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are going to be out all night, so we won't get in trouble."

"Alright," Marco took a deep breath and looked at the two in front of them, "We'll meet up in front of the school at the end of the day," Janna and Jackie slowly nodded before they turned and walked away, "I have a bad feeling about this Star,"

"Marco, you need to learn how to relax," Marco looked at her and Star sighed, "Marco, I know you take you job seriously, but having a couple of friends come over after school isn't bad, right? We're going to have fun and play games,"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I can't relax Star, the last time I did that, you were kidnapped and-"

"Marco, Marco, Marco, I think we both need a little break. Janna and Jackie will come over, you can make some of those nachos and we can have a party, probably go to the Bounce Lounge or something,"

Marco sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll ease up a bit with my job…but just so you know, I'm doing this because I want to, not because you asked me to," Star smiled and rolled her eyes, "Anyway, should we get our books before going to class?" Star nodded before the two of them continued to open their lockers.

The two sat in the library, Marco looking down at a book and Star tossing her wand in the air and smiled. Hearing a chair pull out across from them, they looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and red framed glasses sitting across from them. The two looked at each other before looking back at the girl and Marco arched a brow, "Um…can we help you?"

"Well…my name is Hayley Johnson, but a lot of people know me as StarFan13," the two looked confused as she began to explain, "It was the first number I can get…and I overheard you inviting Janna and Jackie to your house after school and-"

"There's always room for one more," Star smiled and Marco looked at her, "C'mon Marco, please…I told that Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are going to be out tonight, so we can have a little party,"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Okay fine, but no one else after this." Star smiled and Marco looked up at Hayley, "Meet us outside of the school at the end of the day. And I'd like to know what this StarFan13 thing is too…only because that sounds like Star has a cult following and that's just plain creepy," Hayley smiled and nodded before she stood up and walked away from the two, "Okay, now we have three people coming over today,"

"And we're going to have a party," Star smiled and Marco sighed, "And remember, you promised that you'd relax a little and-"

"I know Star," Marco reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "And let's just hope Mr. and Mrs. Diaz don't come home early because we'll be in so much trouble," Star smiled and nodded.

 _ **Okay, this chapter was to introduce Janna, Jackie and StarFan, the next chapter will be the party or whatever you want to call it. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, I decided to go for the lesbian twist because my advisors said it might be a good twist to the story. Who do you think is going to show up at the party, my friend?**_

 _ **Majinbuu7985: Thank you my friend. Yes, a lot of people wanted Janna and Jackie added and I decided to add StarFan for the fun of it. I think I know what fan art you are referring to and I might just have to use that. Mainly because of what I have planned for the party.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Good to hear. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: No, B. Bandit gave her the name Abigail, nightmareking calls her Ashley and I gave her the name of Hayley. Maybe we will learn her name near the end of the series, and if we don't…well…we don't.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The five teenagers met up outside of the school as the other students walked out of the building and walked in separate directions. Marco looked at the three with narrowed eyes before sighing and shaking his head, "Let's go," Janna, Jackie and Hayley nodded before the five of them walked down the street in silence.

Walking through the front door, the five teenagers walked through the front door up the stairs to Star's room.

Star, Janna, Jackie and Hayley sat on the bed while Star casted several spells and Marco sat on the floor with his back against the wall and his sword by his side with his head down. Star looked over at her knight and smiled, "Oh Marco," Marco looked up in confusion, "How much do you love your best bestie?"

"Enough to fight your demonic ex,"

"Do you love me enough to make us some nachos?" Marco arched a brow and Star clasped her hands together and pouted as her eyes widened, "Pretty please for your bestie," Marco sighed and slightly smiled before standing up and walked towards the door, "Thanks Marco, you're the best," Marco hummed and nodded before walking out of the room.

Marco returned to the room and saw the four scratching at their arms and panting. He set the plate of nachos down on the dresser and walked over to Star and arched a brow, "Are you okay, Star?" Star looked up and her eyes widened as she felt her cheeks begin to warm up, "Star, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Do you want me to call your parents and let them know that you-" before he could finish, Star threw her arms around Marco's neck and pressed her lips against his.

Star backed away and panted, "Marco…I made a mistake…I cast a spell and now…it's like I'm going through Mewberty again and Janna, Jackie and Hayley are affected by it too and now we-"

"You four need help, am I right?" Star bit her lip and slowly nodded and Marco sighed, "Star, I have no problem helping you. You're my best friend and we've already agreed that we'll be best friend with benefits, but we barely know Janna and Jackie, besides the fact that they are dating, and Hayley, and I don't want to be the reason they get hurt and I don't want to hurt you or-"

"Just fuck us, Marco, and that is an order from your princess!" Star snapped and Marco jumped back slightly as the four girls slowly surrounded him.

Star rubbed against his groin while Janna and Jackie rubbed up against his arms and Hayley rubbed his chest. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "Ladies, I am a knight, my job is to protect Star, and even though she accidently cast a spell that allowed Janna, Jackie and Hayley to experience what it is like to go through Mewberty as well as sending her back to that state herself, I must insist that you four settle down before some-" before he could finish, Star leaned forward and pressed her lips against his again.

Star sat up and slightly smiled, "Please Marco, you are my knight and you have to listen to me. And now I am telling you to help us with our problem before it can get worse," Marco sighed and Star playfully pouted, "You don't want to help your best bestie?"

"Of course I do Star," he looked down at the three as they continued to rub against him and he frowned, "But I don't want to hurt you either. If I help all four of you, and we are best friends with benefits, I don't want…I'm afraid I'll act like Tom and end up hurting you and-"

"You think too much," Hayley smirked and pulled him back, forcing him to lie down as the girls surrounded him, "You're going to help us. Star already said you would," Marco's eyes widened as he saw the girls take their clothes off and leaned in closer.

The five teenagers, covered in sweat and semen leaking from Star's, Janna's, Jackie's and Harley's pussies, laid on the floor and panted. Star looked up at her knight and best friend before she smiled and inched closer to him.

Wrapping an arm around his torso, Marco looked down as Star softly smiled and laid her head on Marco's chest, "Thank you Marco…that spell would've driven us mad if you hadn't of helped us."

"Of course," Marco slightly smiled and rubbed Star's back before frowning, "Anyway…I didn't hurt you? When I helped Janna, Jackie and Hayley with their problem, did I?"

"No, you didn't Marco," Star nuzzled closer to him and slightly smiled, "I am the one who basically forced you to help us, so if I do get hurt, it would've been my fault," she sighed and Marco frowned, "So…I'm fine, Marco, thanks for the help,"

Marco sighed and kissed Star's forehead, "Of course, Star, whenever you need help you know you can always ask me," Star hummed and nodded as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

 _ **Okay, the reason I didn't turn this chapter into a lemon, even though I'm sure people wanted it, is because it would've been an orgy and I'm not entirely comfortable writing those…I don't even have a good idea on how I will write one, so apologies for a rather lackluster chapter everyone.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Gamelover41592: It probably could've gone better.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, I know, but I don't need Angie and Rafael to suffer any punishment quite yet.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, I suppose I can understand, but for the most part, her name will be a mystery and when and if we find out what her name is will be nothing short of a miracle. She's the most mysterious person on the show, and that's only because no one knows her name.**_

 _ **Ravangel: No, Tom is still plotting something, don't you worry. Their feelings will come to light when the time comes.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco watched as Janna, Jackie and Hayley walked out of the house and down the street. Marco smirked and stretched as he walked away from Star, "Princess, the next time you invite someone over, can you not cast whatever spell you cast," Star smiled and Marco sighed, "Anyway, I never heard of a spell that would allow that to happen. What happened exactly?"

"I don't know Marco, but it's dealt with, the girls went home and we don't have to relive any of this," Star sighed and walked past Marco and sat on the couch, "Anyway, thanks again for helping us last night," Marco hummed and nodded and sat down next to her before the sound of a portal opening caught their attention.

They looked up and saw River stepping out of the portal, "Dad?" Star stood up and walked over to her father, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well sweetheart, since you and Marco are living together and you gone through Mewberty, I figured, I'd come to earth and see how you two are doing," Star and Marco looked at each other before looking back at River in confusion.

River cleared his throat before walking over to Marco and pulled him up by his arm, "Anyway, I'd like to speak to Marco," the two looked at him with wide eyes and River laughed, "We'll be back in a few minutes, sweetheart," River pulled Marco towards the front door and Star watched in shock as her father dragged her best friend out of the house.

The two walked down the street and River looked up at Marco with slightly narrowed eyes, "So Marco, what makes you think I'll let you get away with this?"

"Um…your majesty…the thing is…I was trying to help your daughter and…she um…I was just helping my best friend and-" River chuckled as he patted Marco on his back, "King Butterfly?"

"Ah, you're a good kid, lad. You've been helping my daughter since you two were just children and you two have been inseparable since you were her servant. There's no need to be so uptight, lad,"

"Um…thank you, King Butterfly, but with all due respect sir, why are you on earth?"

"Well Marco, my wife requested that I come to earth and talk to you," Marco's eyes widened as he swallowed hard.

The two soon returned to the Diaz house, Marco's face red and his eyes widened. Star stood up and walked up to her best friend and slightly smiled, "Hey bestie, are you okay?" Star waved her hand in front of his face and frowned when he remained unresponsive, "Marco? Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine, Star," River assured his daughter, "I just had a little chat with your friend and he's in shock, but he should be fine," River opened a portal and smiled, "Well I'll talk to you kids later," he stepped though the portal and it closed behind him.

Star looked at Marco and frowned, "Marco…what did my dad talk to you about?"

"The…the first time he and your mom had relations," Star's eyes widened and Marco shook his head, "Your mom sent him to torture me and torture he did,"

Star sighed and shook her head and grabbed Marco by the hand, "Well…why don't we go have a little fun and help you forget this," Marco nodded and the two teenagers stepped through the door and walked down the street.

 _ **This is just a brief update. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Gamelover41592: Okay?**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, it was awkward my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter and as a little bit of a forewarning, there will be a time skip in this chapter.**_

Star and Marco walked down the street towards the school. Star looked over at her best friend and slightly smiled, "So…are you still in shock from my dad's visit and-"

"Yes I am, Star, so can we not bring it up?" Star lightly laughed and nodded as the two continued to walk down the street.

The two entered the school and saw flyers posted on the walls. Walking over to the flyers, they began reading it, "Come join us for the annual Autumn Dance. Music, refreshments and good times to be had and…oh Marco, can we go?" Marco looked at his best friend and Star pouted, "Please, it sounds like it can be a lot of fun."

Marco sighed and slightly smiled as he rubbed the top of her head, "Okay Star, I suppose we can use a little break and have some fun," Star smiled and nodded before the two of them walked down the hall to their lockers.

Marco, in a dark suit, stood outside of Star's room before knocking on the door, "Who is it?" Star's singsong voice said cheerly.

"It's Marco, Star, and if you want to go to the dance, you might want to hurry up before it's too late," the door opened and Star stepped out of the room, wearing a sparkling blue dress that went down to her ankles, her hair in a loose ponytail and a thin layer of lipstick on her lips.

She looked up with a small smile painted across her lips, "So…are we going or what?" Marco stared at the blonde princess in shock and Star lightly frowned, "Marco? Are we going to the dance or what?"

"Um…right, of course…uh…you look lovely this evening," Star smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she felt her cheeks begin to warm up, "Well…let's go," Star nodded before the two of them walked down the hall and down the stairs.

The two laughed as they, along with several other students danced as loud music filled the gymnasium. The two panted and walked towards a table before sitting down and continued to laugh. Marco panted and smiled, "I'm going to get us something to drink," Star smiled and nodded before Marco stood up and walked away from the table. Star looked around the gym when she spotted a photographer and a wide smile formed across her lips.

Looking up, she saw Marco sitting down at the table and handed her a can of soda and smiled, "Hey Marco, let's get our picture taken," Marco arched a brow and Star stood up and grabbed Marco by the arm before pulling him across the gym, "C'mon Marco, it'll be fun," Marco sighed and nodded as the two of them walked towards the photographer.

A blinding light flashed before the two and they heard the photographer say, "Okay kids, you can pick you pictures up at the end of the dance." The two nodded before walking away.

Before the two could sit at the table, soft music poured from the speakers and Star looked at looked at Marco with a slight smile, "Aren't you going to ask me to dance, Marco?" Marco smiled and extended his arm out and Star took hold of his hand before Marco led her away.

Star smiled as Marco wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and rested her head on his shoulder as a small smile painted across her lips as several students danced around them. Marco looked at Star and slightly smirked, "Are you enjoying yourself, Star?"

"Yeah, I am," Star smiled as she inched closer to Marco as they continued to dance.

The music slowly started to die down before the students heard the principal speak into the microphone, "And now it is time to crown the king and queen of the harvest dance…and this year's king and queen are…Brittney Wong and Justin Armberg!" everyone cheered as the two teenagers walked over to the principal.

Marco looked at Star and slightly smiled, "Well we might as well leave. This dance is basically over," Star sighed and nodded before the two of them walked towards the door.

The two walked down the street and Marco took his jacket off and wrapped it around Star's shoulder. Star smiled and held the jacket close to her, "Thanks Marco," Marco smiled and nodded, "Marco, do you think we can walk around for a while?"

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't think that's a good idea, Star. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are waiting for us and-"

"Please," Star pouted as her eyes widened.

Marco slightly smiled and nodded, "Alright, I suppose we can walk around for a bit," Star smiled and clapped her hands as they continued to walk down the street.

The two walked through the gate leading to the park and walked over to an open field and laid down on the grass and looked up at the night sky. Star smiled as she scooted closer to Marco and wrapped an arm around his torso, "The stars look pretty tonight,"

"Yeah, she does," Star's eyes widened as her face began to warm up.

Jabbing her elbow into Marco's side, she lightly giggled, "Dork," Marco smirked before sitting up and began picking flowers.

Star lightly smiled as she watched as Marco intertwined the flowers together before looking up at her with a smirked and placed them on her head, "And there, now you're the queen of the harvest dance,"

Star giggled and threw her arms around Marco's neck, "You big loveable dork," she lightly pressed her lips against his for several moments.

Star broke from the kiss, their eyes wide and their faces glowing. Star looked down and cleared her throat, "Um…thanks for the crown of flowers Marco, and um…thanks for taking me to the dance,"

"Um…anytime Star, but we better head home before Mr. and Mrs. Diaz think we're causing trouble," Star nodded in agreement before the two of them stood up and walked out of the park.

The two walked through the door and Angie and Rafael looked up from the couch and glared at their estranged son and Rafael narrowed his eyes, "You were supposed to have brought her home after the dance! It is nearing midnight! You better not have-"

"You better shut up, Mr. Diaz!" Marco hissed and drew his sword, "Star and I just went for a nightly stroll around the city and we stopped at the park for a while,"

Star frowned and held Marco's hand and Marco looked at her, "Marco, I'm tired. Can we go to bed now?" Marco sighed and nodded before sheathing his sword once again and the two teenagers walked up the stairs.

Marco entered Star's room and saw Star lying on the bed. Star looked up and slightly smiled, "Hey, I thought you were going to forget about me?"

"Forget my best friend? Wouldn't dare dream of it," Marco walked over to her and Star removed the covers from her, revealing nothing but a white bra and matching panties underneath, "Um…Star, why are you in your underwear?"

"I'm too tired to put my pajamas on," Star pouted and Marco arched a brow, "You're not uncomfortable sleeping next to me when I'm in my underwear, are you? I mean you did help me with my Mewberty problem,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm not uncomfortable, Star, I just thought you'd be more comfortable sleeping in your pajamas, but if you want to sleep in your underwear then who the hell am I to tell you otherwise?" Star smiled as Marco laid down next to her and Star threw the covers over them.

Star laid down and rested her head on Marco chest and wrapped an arm around his torso, "Goodnight Marco…I…you,"

"What," he looked down in shock and heard Star's light breathing as he saw her back rise and fall at an even pace. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm tired…I'm so tired that I am hearing things. There's no way Star had just said what I think she said," he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back before kissing the top of her head, "Goodnight Star, sweet dreams," he yawned and closed his eyes as he fell asleep with Star in his arms.

 _ **Okay, like I said, there was going to be a time skip in this chapter and the young duo are slowly but surely growing closer to one another. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Gamelover41592: Yes, it was.**_

 _ **Star's Keybladed4114: She did, but he thinks he's hearing things.**_

 _ **GoldManCharm: Good observation my friend, but Marco isn't moving on, he's simply concealing his feelings, the same with Star. Starco will happen, but for now all we can do is sit back, relax and enjoy the storyline. His parents aren't going to be redeemable, mainly because I need them to be unlikeable here.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Good to hear my friend.**_

 _ **NHarem Foreva: That's your opinion and that's fine, but as you are not the one who requested it, nor are you one of my advisors, I cannot go against them to break from the story like that. Plus it was a filler.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see she was still in Marco's arms as he slept. Star softly smiled and nuzzled closer to him and took a deep breath, "Are you comfortable?" she looked up again and saw a smirk crossing Marco's lips as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her, "Well? Are you comfortable or what?"

"I am," Star smiled and nuzzled closer to her best friend again, "So should we get ready for school?" Marco looked up out the window and Star looked up at her best friend in confusion, "Marco?"

"Well…it's raining and it looks pretty nasty outside…plus we didn't get home until after midnight last night…I think a personal day sounds like it's earned,"

"But wouldn't Mr. and Mrs. Diaz say something if we don't go to school?"

"If they have something to say they can say it to me," Star frowned as Marco sighed and sat up, "C'mon Star, I'll make us something to eat," Star sighed and nodded before sitting up and the two stood up and Star began getting dressed before the two of them out of the room.

Star stared out the window in the living room and sighed as she watched rain droplets slide down the window, "Are you okay, Star?" she looked up and saw Marco sitting next to her, "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine Marco," Star sighed and Marco arched a brow, "I don't know…Mr. and Mrs. Diaz haven't exactly been gracious hosts to us…or you, rather, and I'm thinking…isn't there another family we can go to?"

"Well…I'm sure there are other families we can go to, but there are a few problems with that. One, your parents know we're staying with the Diaz's, two, if they decided to come to earth and we're with a different family, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz might tell them that I'm originally from earth and you can get in trouble, and three, they might not be willing to let us share a room, much less the same bed,"

Star frowned and Marco sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "Don't worry Star, I'm sure we won't be on earth for much longer. Once your training is complete, we'll go back to Mewni and we won't have to worry about Mr. and Mrs. Diaz ever again," Star softly smiled and nodded before leaning up against Marco.

 _ **This chapter might be short, and I apologize for that, but my advisors want me to start moving this forward. So in the next chapter they'll be going back to Mewni. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, but my advisors want me to move them back to Mewni, and cause some drama between the two families.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Yes, I apologize my friend, but my advisors and I are moving this story ahead and putting them back on Mewni.**_

 _ **Anyway, I know I said they were going to move to Mewni this chapter, but RobLebron PMed me and request something a tad different. Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco stood in a dark cave. Marco looked around with narrowed eyes as Star smiled as she slowly snuck up to a sleeping monster. She jumped on top of the monster and giggled to herself, "Star," she stopped and looked back in confusion, "What are you doing? This isn't exactly safe and if something happens, you know your parents are going to find out,"

Star smiled and rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Stop worrying Marco, we're just going to get the sandwich and then we'll go back to earth," Marco groaned as Star knelt down and reached into a hole on the monster's forehead.

Grabbing the sandwich, Star smiled as the monster began to stir and Star fell back. Looking up, the two saw a giant monster staring down at them and Star chuckled, "Uh…hi," the monster growled before Marco grabbed Star by the hand and led her out of the cave as the monster gave chase.

The two ran through the forest before tripping over an exposed root and fell forward down a hill. Getting intertwined in vines, Star opened her eyes and smiled when she spotted the sandwich in front of her as she began reaching for it, "Star, I don't think we have time for that!" Marco drew his sword and began cutting the vines as the monster got closer to them.

"Almost got it," Marco looked down at Star and grabbed the dimensional scissors out of her purse and opened a portal before grabbing his best friend and jumped through it as Star grabbed the sandwich.

Marco turned and quickly closed the portal as he heard Star sigh in annoyance, "I can't believe it, we go through all of that trouble for this little piece of sandwich!" Marco looked back with slightly narrowed eyes as Star held out the piece of sandwich, "We almost had it, but you just had to go and play hero,"

"That's because our lives aren't worth a stupid sandwich!" he smacked it out of Star's hand and it fell against the wall. Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to sleep in the other guest room tonight,"

He began walking away and Star scuffed, "So annoying! It makes me wonder why I even saved your life all those years ago!" Marco stopped and looked back, a look of hurt crossing his face as Star began scraping the sandwich off the wall, "Where did these flies come from?" Marco grunted and walked into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Star walked into her room and laid on the bed before screaming into the pillow as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Star opened her eyes and spotted the sandwich still resting on her dresser. She smiled before jumping off the bed and walked over to her dresser and picked the sandwich up before she began happily eating it. She opened her eyes and stared at her reflection in the mirror and looked down at the necklace Marco had given her for her birthday before letting out a depressed sigh and walked out of the room.

She walked across the hall and knocked on the door, "Marco?" she looked down with a frown crossing her lips, "Marco I'm sorry, I just wanted us to share this sandwich together, and I know you were just doing your job as my knight and keeping me safe…and I said some things that I didn't mean. I still have the sandwich if my bestie still wants to share it with me. It's a little dirty but still delicious,"

She opened the door and poked her head into the dark room and spotted a figure sitting on the bed, "Marco? What are you doing sitting in the dark like weird-y weird?" the figure started floating and Star's eyes widened, "Marco? What happened to your legs?"

The figure looked back and Star saw a monster staring down at her with a menacing look, "Bring the wand to Ludo's castle if you want to see Marco alive," the monster opened a portal and flew through it before it closed.

Star stared up in shock a disbelief before she slowly fell to her knees. She looked down at the sandwich and then at her necklace as tears began to blur her vision, "No…this isn't happening…Marco wasn't captured," she looked back at the sandwich and hissed before throwing it across the room, "This is your fault! If we hadn't have gone looking for you, we wouldn't have gotten into that argument and Marco wouldn't have been captured!" she stood up, turned and walked out of the room and back to her room.

Marco moaned and opened his eyes before he looked around, "What? Where am I?"

"Ah, you're awake," Marco looked up and saw a lizard wearing a suit staring down at him, "If you were to die, we would've lost our bargaining chip," Marco narrowed his eyes and growled as the lizard stepped into the glass prison that confined him with a plate.

Placing the plate on the little table next to Marco, Marco looked up at the lizard and the lizard shook his head, "Eat, it may very well be your last meal, boy,"

"Me? I'm not really hungry, but if you let me out of my restraints, I'll gladly give you a fill of pain," the lizard rolled his eyes before pressing a button, releasing the restraints that bound Marco's wrist and Marco stood up and got ready to attack the lizard, only to be knocked back when he felt the lizard's tail hit him across the stomach, "Hey, what the hell!"

"There's no need to get violent my friend, our guest of honor isn't here yet," the lizard turned and began walking away, "We're going to need to wait for Princess Butterfly for the real fun to begin," Marco eyes widened as he watched the door close and the lizard walked towards the long table in the middle of the room.

Ludo and Buff Frog were knocked back and grunted as they looked up and saw Star staring down at them with narrowed eyes, "Where's Marco?"

"Marco? Your servant?"

"He's my knight. Now where is he?"

"He is in the castle," Buff Frog answered and Star looked up and began walking towards the dark castle, "No, wait," Buff Frog stood up and followed her.

He stood in front of Star and stopped her, "You cannot go in there without plan. Toffee is waiting,"

"I have no idea who that is,"

"He knows you and he knows your magic," Buff Frog warned, "He is not like Ludo. He is dangerous, and he will not hesitate to kill you and your knight," Star frowned and Buff Frog sighed, "Follow me and I will help you get into the castle." Star nodded and the two of them continued to walk towards the castle with Ludo following close behind.

Star peered around the corner with narrowed eyes and saw monsters walking around the room. She spotted Marco sitting in a glass dome and she frowned before looked back and narrowed her eyes, "Alright, we go on three,"

Buff Frog and Ludo looked at each other before looking back at Star, "Uh…that's not good plan," Buff Frog voiced his opinion.

She turned back and tightly gripped her wand, "Three," she turned and ran into the room and Buff Frog sighed before following her.

Star landed in front of the prison that held Marco and held her wand out, "Hold on Marco! Stardust Glowworm Blast!" a row of glowing creatures landed on the surface of glass before exploding.

Star and Marco looked at the glass prison and Star narrowed her eyes as she as she walked towards the cell, "No," she swung her wand down, putting barriers up to ward off the monsters approaching her. She held the wand out as it started glowing along with her cheeks before a powerful spend erupted from the wand, shattering the glass that confided Marco.

Star's eyes widened as she cheeks stopped glowing. She touched her cheeks before she gasped, "Marco," she ran towards him and knocked him back before the glass began to reform.

Star growled and narrowed her eyes as she held the wand out, "That won't work," Star looked back and Toffee chuckled, "Yes, that prison is made up of a special crystal. It's even stronger now," he held a remote in his hand and pressed a button and the cell Marco was trapped in began to sink into the ground.

The two teenagers looked shocked before they began struggling to hold the cell up in a fetal attempt. Star looked back at Toffee and growled before she stepped away and over towards him and dropped the wand in front of him, "There, just let Marco go,"

"I don't want your wand," the two teenagers looked shocked as Ludo jumped up on the table and tried to snatch the wand, only be to stopped by a giant chicken, who swallowed him whole, "Destroy it,"

"What…but…but I can't, I don't even know how to,"

"Yes you do, it was the very first spell your mother taught you,"

Star looked down at the wand, "The whispering spell,"

"Exactly, now what are you going to do? Marco's waiting,"

Star looked over to her best friend and frowned before falling to her knees and picked the wand up and whispered, "I'm sorry," she held the wand close and began whispering to it as the star in the center of the wand began fading into darkness.

The wand soon died and Star frowned as s tear slid down her right cheek as she put the now dead wand down. The wand opened and the spirit of a unicorn floated out of the wand and around Star's head before whispering in Star's ear and Star's eyes wide.

Drying her eyes, she sniffled, "Now let Marco go," Toffee pressed the button again before the cell crushed Marco and Star stood up and ran towards him.

Marco stood up and smiled, "Star, I'm glad to see-" Star kicked Marco back into the cell before closing the door behind them. Marco grunted and looked at Star, "Okay, you really need to stop shoving me,"

"It's not over yet,"

Toffee stood up and smiled, "Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure," the wand began vibrating as dark magic began pouring out of the blackened star. The monsters shirked in fear before running out of the castle and Toffee smirked at the wand before it exploded, the destroying the castle.

The door to the cell slid open and Star and Marco walked out of the cell and looked around the now destroyed castle. Star placed her hands on Marco's cheek and they looked at a lone egg, "Look, life," the egg hatched and Ludo stood in the crater, "Gross,"

"Where is my castle?"

"That's gone,"

"And…your wand?"

"That's gone too,"

"You…you…this partnership is over," the two looked at the monster in confusion as he held out a pair of dimensional scissors, "We are no longer friends,"

"We were never friends," Star rolled her eyes before taking the scissors from Ludo and tore a portal opened and kicked the small monster through it.

She sighed before the two of them heard a high-pitch whistle noise followed by a loud crash behind them. Looking back, they walking towards a cloud of smoke and looked down in a crater to see Star's wand. The two looked at each other before hugging one another and Star frowned, "I'm so sorry…I know you were only trying to look out for me…I didn't mean what I said on earth."

"I'm sorry too," Marco sighed and rubbed Star's back, "I know you're this kickass princess with a magic wand, but I want to try and keep you safe. I've told you countless times that I owe you my life for saving me all those years ago,"

Star broke from the hug and took a deep breath, "Marco…I love you," Marco's eyes widened and Star looked down as she felt her cheeks heat up, "I know it's a silly thing to say in this situation, but after nearly losing you, I-"

"I love you too," Star looked up and Marco sighed and shook his head, "That's why I've been trying to keep you safe. I don't want to lose you," Star softly smiled and the two inched closer to each other and their lips met.

"Excuse," they separated and looked down to see a tiny unicorn walk past them and down the crater towards the wand before opening it and stepping inside.

Crystal began forming around the teenagers before they slid down the crater and the wand began floating in front of Star. Star picked the wand up and her eyes widened, "Whoa,"

"Upgrade," the crystals began breaking and the two of them looked up as the crystals shattered and they saw several knights surrounding them.

They swallowed hard as one of the knights stepped forwards and removed his helmet, "The king and queen are waiting for you two back at the castle," their eyes widened as the knights turned their back towards them, "It's best if we don't keep them waiting," they nodded and began following the knights out of the crater and towards the Butterfly castle.

 _ **Okay, this chapter is going to have a following chapter next. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Gamelover41592: Thank you, my friend.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, my friend, Starco.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Easy my friend, easy. He used it on occasions, the only reason it didn't use it on the monsters was because it was still on earth. I suppose I should've put that detail in, huh? My bad.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco stood in the main foyer of the Butterfly castle and the two looked down as Star's parents glaring down at them, "So, you two have been leaving earth, numerous times, even though we specifically told you two that you weren't to leave earth under any circumstances, Star destroyed the wand and you two have caused enough problems to last the rest of your lives," Moon said in a stern voice and the two looked up, "River has informed me on his visit to earth, and how the house smelled of relations,"

"Mom…it was my-"

"It was my fault, your majesty," everyone looked at Marco and Marco took a deep breath, "Everything, the house smelling like sex, Star destroying the wand…everything," Moon arched a brow and Star frowned as Marco sighed, "We did leave earth…quite a few times, but…the reason behind Star destroying the wand…I was captured by a monster named Toffee and he was going to kill me if Star hadn't have destroyed the wand,"

Moon and River stared at the knight in shock and disbelief, "She didn't have to do that, she could've turned and walked away, kept the wand intact and left me to die, but she didn't, and for that, I owe her more than I can possibly imagine,"

Moon sighed before standing up and walked towards her daughter. Star looked up at her mother and frowned, "Mom, I-" Moon hugged her daughter and Star looked at her in confusion, "Mom? Are you mad? Please don't be mad,"

"Oh, I'm always mad, dear," she broke rom the hug and smiled at Star, "But I'm glad you're safe," she kissed her forehead before standing up and walked over to Marco.

Hugging him, Marco's eyes widened, "Uh…Queen Butterfly?"

"I'm glad you're safe too, dear boy." Moon broke from the hug and kissed his forehead, surprising him, "And thank you for looking after Star,"

"Um…no problem your majesty,"

"Now…since earth is obviously not safe, you two will return to Mewni and Star will spend her training in the castle and Marco will remain as her personal assigned knight," the two stared at her in disbelief, "You two are excused," they nodded before turning and walked away.

The two walked down the corridor and Marco scratched the back of his head, "What's wrong Marco?" Marco stopped and looked at Star in confusion, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh…yeah, but what was that thing your mom did to me?"

"Oh that was a mom hug and kiss," Marco frowned and Star sighed and slightly smiled, "I know you haven't gotten one of those before, but my mom was worried about both of us and…she remembered when I told her you were abandoned…I guess she wanted to give you one," Marco continued to frown and Star hugged him, "Don't worry Marco, it'll be fine. And besides, I have something for you back in my room," Marco looked at his best friend in confusion as she took him by the hand and pulled him down the corridor.

Walking into Star's room, Star closed the door behind them and smiled as she walked up to Marco, a slight sway in her hips, "Um…Star? Do you think this is a bit much? We did just escape death, your parents know we've went to different dimensions while on earth, I don't think-"

"And after narrowly avoiding death, I think we deserve a little fun," she reached behind herself and Marco's eyes widened as he watched Star's dress fall to the floor and his best friend stood in front of him in a plain white bra and matching panties, "C'mon Marco, it's not like we didn't do this before,"

"Yes, but we were on earth, you were going through Mewberty and I do-" before he could finish, Star pressed her lips against his.

Star broke from the kiss and slightly smiled, "Marco, why would it be different this time? So we're on Mewni, big deal. My parents already know that we had relations, and they really can't stop us," Marco swallowed hard as Star reached down and undid his pants.

Star sat on the windowsill and smiled down as Marco ran his tongue across her pussy. She bit her lip as she arched her back, "Keep licking Marco, don't stop," Marco smirked and stopped before standing up, "What are you doing? I told you to keep going,"

"But if we're going to have a little fun, I think it's only fair that you help me," Star sighed and softly smiled before jumping off the windowsill and knelt in front of Marco and licked her lips before leaning forward and began licking his dick.

The two laid on the bed, panting and covered in sweat, semen leaking out of Star's pussy. Star smiled and scooted closer to her best friend, "You know Marco, we should avoid death more often. That was fun,"

"Let's not and say we did, okay Star," Star pouted and Marco chuckled before kissing her forehead, "But you do know we won't be able to sleep in the same room again now that we're here,"

"Yes we can, we'll just tell my parents that we can't sleep without being next to each other," Marco arched a brow and Star smiled, "Don't worry Marco, mom and dad won't separate us, not after dealing with Toffee and nearly dying." Marco sighed and shook his head before rubbing Star's back and kissed her forehead again.

 _ **Okay, I originally wanted to turn this into a lemon, I even PMed Rob about it, but then something came up. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Gamelover41592: Thank you, my friend.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Right my friend. More is coming, slowly but surely.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Basically the same following the show. Ludo finding the other half of the wand, getting the book, Toffee's return, that sort of thing, though my advisors are telling me to make a sequel for that.**_

 _ **Please enjoy what can possibly be the last chapter of this story and then I'll work on its sequel.**_

Star and Marco sat in Star's room, Star sat on her bed while Marco sat on the windowsill and looked up at the sky with narrowed eyes and arms crossed, "Marco?" he looked at the princess in confusion, "Do you know how you told my parents that I didn't have to destroy the wand? That I could've left you to die?"

"Yeah, I remember, Star, and that still holds true. You didn't have to safe me again, but you did and-"

"I did it because you're my best friend and I've told you countless times that I'm going to be queen one day and a queen's duties is to the people. If I had turned and let you to die, not only would that have made me out to be a horrible person, I would've lost you."

Star stood up, walked over to Marco and leaned up against him, "I need you here, Marco. I know we had that stupid fight before you were captured, and maybe if we hadn't, you would've stayed in the room with me and everything would've been fine and-"

"Easy Star, no one could've guessed this would happen. And while I shouldn't have left you in the room alone like that and I should've stayed by your side, we're both safe and we don't have to go back to earth ever again,"

"I know, but we can't go to different dimensions anymore because mom took the scissors and I doubt any of the servants will give us one of their pair and even if they do, they'll report us to mom and dad and we'll get in trouble,"

"Well…we can see if Hekapoo can make us our own pair, this way your mom can't take them from us and-"

"Marco, she's part of the High Commission, remember? Meaning she'll report it to mom and mom will order Hekapoo to take the scissors back and we'll be grounded,"

Star frowned and Marco sighed and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "Hey…so we can't go on anymore adventures across the infinite dimensions, we're both still alive…and I'm glad you're safe,"

"I'm glad you're safe too, Marco," Star smiled and hugged him back and Marco kissed the top of her head.

 _ **Okay, this story is basically finished and I am going to post the sequel after Christmas. I'm sorry for the short chapter and the lackluster one, but my advisors and I are working on the sequel.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello everyone, this is just a brief AN letting everyone know that the sequel will be up either today-I don't have to help my aunt or uncle with anything until later tonight, or on Tuesday.**_


End file.
